Given Life to be Passed on to the King of the Underworld
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Just another retelling of my favourite Greek myth. The only time Demeter let her daughter go to Mt. Olympus was when she was just a baby, but even then Hades knew she was different. She didn't cry in fear, she reached for him. He watched over her as she grew. And grew she did, into a beautiful woman invoking feeling he'd never considered he could feel. She'd be his. She had to be.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Greek Myths, so go easy on me. I'm not that great with knowing everyone's names or what their roles are… just giving it a go really. The story of Hades and Persephone has to be my favourite and I'm sorry if you think I've got things wrong, but everyone has their own ideas and takes on the story- this is mine.**

**Obviously I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy and maybe drop me a review to tell me what you think? :) xx**

* * *

The gods and goddesses crowded around the great hall of Mount Olympus where Zeus and his wife, Hera, sat upon their glittering, golden thrones. They were all awaiting the arrival of Demeter and her new babe that she had given birth to not twenty-four hours ago.

"Do you think the baby will be pretty?" Aphrodite asked Athena, absently stroking her golden hair.

"That would be up to you if you chose to gift the child with beauty."

"That depends whether Zeus wants to us to gift the child at all, after all it came from Demeter," Aphrodite screwed up her nose at the goddesses name, but it still didn't deter her beauty.

"Zeus is the one who slept with Demeter in the first place, so he must have found something interesting." Apollo chimed in, standing next to his twin sister.

Demeter wasn't a very likable goddess; she was too demanding and pompous for the rest of the gods' liking.

"Do you think the child will be like her?" Apollo asked them, before looking down his nose. "Thinking she's too good to interact with us," he said in a girlish voice, trying to play Demeter. He was a childish god who loved to joke around while his sister was more sensible and mature.

"We don't need two of them," Aphrodite sighed, rubbing her forehead. That woman was enough, what was Zeus thinking when he impregnated Demeter… he was probably thinking with the other head.

The grand double doors opened, and wisps of cloud floated in followed by the goddess they had just been speaking about.

She was plumper than all the other females but that didn't mean she was any less attractive, her tan from working in the sun all day shone in the light room. She had dark red tresses piled atop of her oval shaped head, with frosty forest green eyes; she wore a simple dark green peplos that flowed freely about her ankles. Clutched to her ample bosom was a light pink blanket, she held the babe furiously to her as though a bower constrictor coiling around the child's small body- Hera immediately felt sorry for the babe, no matter how much she hated her husband for his infidelity she could not blame the child.

Demeter looked down her nose at all the other gods and goddesses, like Apollo had imitated only moments ago. She made her way to Zeus' throne where he held his arms out for his child, his grin showing off his pearly white teeth and she reluctantly handed her baby over.

"I still think I should name my child," she told him, crossing her arms- she already felt the loss of the little life that had been resting there.

"She is my child too Demeter, I have named all my children and she will be no different." His voice was soft, not wanting to wake his slumbering child, but it still carried authority; Zeus' word was law, so Demeter knew no matter how much she hated it, that she had to submit to him.

But not without one last try. "I've already thought of the perfect name for her."

Zeus decided to humour her knowing that if he didn't listen to her 'perfect name' he'd never hear the end of it. He nodded for her to continue. She smiled triumphantly. "Kore," she said with the utmost pride.

Zeus screwed his nose up as did most other gods, "My daughter shall not be named something so… dull."

He looked down at his youngest, her eyes were closed and she breathed softly- sleeping peacefully. "Her name with be Persephone," he declared gently so not to wake her, but all the other gods heard and smiled at the name- it was pretty. And as far away from meaning 'Maiden' as possible.

"My child shall not be called something that means 'Destroy'!" Demeter practically screeched, waking the child abruptly, causing her to whimper at her mother's cold and loud tone. "Oh my Kore," she cried out, motherly concern outweighing her rage on the choice of name, reaching for the child.

Zeus stood quickly before she could reach the crying child, he already felt protective of her, knowing her mother would smother her in coos and tight hugs. He rocked Persephone gently, holding her close but loosely, giving her room to stretch and wriggle.

The gods looked on with smug expressions at Demeter's shocked face, she'd never been denied anything before and surely she'd be enraged at not being given her own child.

Persephone had stopped now and just stared at her father with the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen on any of his children. They were a jade green, but they seemed almost transparent as though looking through tinted glass. They were curious as they searched his face, as though trying to understand who he was.

"Who would like to hold her first?" Zeus asked ignoring Demeter's squeals of protest, demanding that he give her little girl back and she would not be handed around like an object.

"I'll give my gift first," Aphrodite said, taking the child from Zeus' strong arms. It was customary for the Olympian gods and goddesses to bestow gifts upon the child, either giving an object or perhaps a quality the child would acquire when older.

Aphrodite didn't know if her gift would be effective or not, the child was already gorgeous, but just to be sure... "You shall be one of the most beautiful goddesses, having a heart overflowing with love," she announced, stroking Persephone's soft, pink cheek before blowing a kiss her way, a pink, fluffy cloud in the shape of a heart former around Persephone's face.

Apollo was next, he cradled the child gently to him. "You will have a beautiful singing voice that will be able enchant anyone with its sound." He smiled down at the child, who gave a gummy smile back causing his to widen.

He passed her onto his twin Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. Usually she would give the child an animal but today was different. "You will have a voice that will be able to sooth even the most frantic of animals, they will all care and respect your kind nature." The rest of the gods looked on in bemusement; Artemis had never given a gift like that.

So each and every Olympian god gave the child a gift while Demeter huffed in annoyance every so often. Hades had stayed silence during the whole ceremony, standing out of the way clad in his dark robes. He was the last god to give a gift, he always was as it was easier this way- the child would always cry as soon as it came into contact with him and it always took ages to calm the babe down after the little thing was traumatized by the sight of the King of the Dead.

Hermes grimaced as he gave the child to the god of the Underworld, and everyone tensed ready for the shrieks to erupt from the child's mouth and Demeter was poised like a mother bear, ready to attach at any given moment.

Hades also braced himself for the horrified wail and tears, silently cursing this stupid tradition. The baby was as light as a cloud, positioned in the palms of his hands which he held away from his body. Demeter would have told him to be more careful and hold her daughter properly, but was too gobsmacked by the sound of silence.

Hades glanced down at the child to look for tears; maybe she was a silent crier? She was staring up at him with curiosity and her little rosy lips were drawn into a small line. She started to wriggle around causing him to pull her closer for fear of dropping her. At first he thought she was trying to get away from his hold, but as soon as she succeeded in pulling her arms from the confides on the pink blankets she lifted her tiny hands up, as though to try and reach out to him.

Hermes was the first to break the silence his blue eyes sparkling in amusement, "I think she likes you Hades." Hermes was the only god that would really talk to him, apart from his brothers, being the god that escorted the dead to the Underworld.

This broke Demeter out of her trance, "She does not! She is simply too frightened to cry, he's probably scared her to silence."

"I wish you could be scared into silence woman," Hades' voice was soft and husky, never going above a shout but his glower was enough to send any god running. The rest of the gods looked smug again at Demeter's expression, Hades was never afraid to insult someone.

Hades' gaze softened as he brought it back to Persephone's adorable face- adorable… he'd never used that word before- when he saw her expression he nearly gasped, but controlled himself. He did not show emotion around the gods.

She was smiling at him, a real genuine smile. There was no trace of fear or hesitation on her face; if he'd been alone he would have allowed his own lips to quirk upwards.

"Aww, she really likes you. She's smiling!" Hermes said, getting everyone's attention as they all crowded around her- she'd smiled at each and everyone of them but to smile at the god of the Underworld was something amazing in itself. Demeter also joined the gathering, pushing and shoving everyone in her way on her quest to her little one.

"She is probably tired-move!-I need to take her home."

Zeus chuckled, "Nonsense, this is her home, with her father and siblings." She noted that he didn't include 'mother' in that sentence and immediately started to panic at the thought of being away from her precious little Kore. Noticing the look on her face he knew he'd have to relent, he couldn't keep her only child from her, and he knew that where Persephone was Demeter wouldn't be far- he wouldn't be able to cope with that.

Nor would anyone else judging by their glares aimed at Demeter. "Hades, why don't you give Persephone her gift," he said nodding to his brother.

Hades nodded, but then glared at everyone else still crowded around him causing them all to take several steps back- he was the dreaded god of the Underworld after all. They didn't need to hear his gift anyway, it was always the same anyway- a piece of jewellery- an armband for the gods and a bracelet for the goddesses.

He lowered his head to hers, his mouth by her little ear and his black shoulder length hair creating a curtain around their faces, whispering to her. "My gift to you, my darling Persephone is anything you desire. All you have to do is tell me and I will do everything in my power to give it to you." He pulled his head up, his face still so close, close enough for her to reach her hands out and lay her palm flat on cheek, her forefinger connecting with the corner of his mouth.

He pursed his lips a fraction, giving her finger a soft kiss- the first kiss he'd ever given anyone- causing her to giggle with delight.

He pulled her hand away from his face quickly but gently, knowing that the gods couldn't see him in a situation such as this. He carefully pushed the golden bracelet with three rubies encrusted on the top over her little hand and onto her wrist. He made it so it grew when she did, and made it so only she could take it off if she wished to, not her mother who would most certainly try to get it off the moment they were home.

"Are you done yet?" Demeter demanded, stalking up to the god of the Underworld, ready to snatch his Persephone out of his strong hold. He gave an inaudible sigh, he'd never be done with this, but even with that thought he begrudgingly handed her back to her mother.

Demeter immediately pushed Persephone's arms back into the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her as though she'd catch a chill. Persephone tried to squirm out of the cocoon, but Demeter didn't give her a chance as she hushed her and held her fast to her chest. "Don't worry my sweet Kore, he shall never touch you again," she vowed to the wriggling child, and little Persephone whimpered as though protesting.

"He shall never lay a finger on you," Demeter sighed out once more, stalking to the double doors at the end of the room.

Not if he had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kore! Kore, my baby, where are you?" Her mother's sheiks were loud enough to cause the birds to flee from the tree tops.

She watched them flap away wishing one would come back for her and take her away too. She'd never been outside the garden in her five years of existence, always in her mother's line of sight.

"Kore answer me!" Her mother's cries were more frantic now.

Persephone rolled her eyes, but climbed out of her hiding place in a hollow tree, knowing her mother would find it sooner or later. She walked slowing to where her mother's voice was coming from, like a criminal walking to the gallows.

"I'm here mother," she said in a quiet voice, hoping her mother wouldn't hear her.

But her mother's sharp senses always seemed to home in on her. Demeter whirled around, her long white peplos whipping around her ankles.

"My little Kore!" She was soon engulfed in her mother's arms where she was squeezed like a lemon. "Don't ever do that to me again, you are always to stay in my sight Kore," she told her five year old daughter, pulling away just enough to look her in the eye. "Anything could have happened to you!" she wailed again, bringing Persephone back into a bone crushing hug.

Persephone sighed, "What could possibly happen in our own garden mother?" Her voice was muffled by the fabric of her mother's gown, but Demeter still heard her, she heard every word Persephone had ever uttered.

"You could have fallen and gotten hurt, what would you have done then Kore? You're too young to go out on your own!"

Persephone perked up at this, "So you're saying when I'm older I can go out on my own?" Her jade eyes sparked with excitement at the prospect of going out, as in outside the garden.

Demeter sighed. "Don't start putting words into my mouth Kore, you shall always need your mother," she tutted at her, stroking Persephone's soft red hair back from her face. "Now come along, it's time for your bath and then bed." She finally let go, but never removed her hand from Persephone's shoulder, guiding her towards their small cottage.

"But mother, its not even sunset yet!"

"Just because Apollo's sun hasn't gone to bed yet doesn't mean you can't, besides there are too many things the hide in the darkness. You are meant for the light Kore, which is where you shall always be." Her mother's voice carried finality, and Persephone knew not to argue, but that didn't stop her from being curious. What things were out there in the darkness?

* * *

Hades faded closer to the shadows as Demeter whizzed by, pulling a protesting five year old along behind her by the wrist, the same wrist that held her gold and ruby bracelet.

Hades sighed, of course his little Persephone would cause a fuss, and every waking moment all she would do was hatch plans to get away from her overbearing mother.

He'd come to the garden when he could, watching over her and making sure in her quest for freedom she wouldn't hurt herself, using his helm of invisibility to be undetected by all the nymphs that roamed through the trees.

Now that he knew his Persephone was safe in her small cottage with her mother guarding her he had to get back to the souls. He sighed again; it got rather tiresome judging souls all day.

* * *

Persephone squirmed as her mother undressed her for her bath, "Mother, I can do all this myself," she whined, pulling away from Demeter.

Demeter huffed and crossed her arms, "No you can't Kore. What if you have your bath too hot and scold yourself? Or you could slip, or you could get tangled in your peplos and choke yourself." Persephone rolled her eyes, her mother always was one to over exaggerate.

Demeter uncrossed her arms and continued to undress a struggling Persephone, when she finally got the garment off her daughter she checked the bath water again for the nth time making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

Persephone was about to climb into the bath on her own until her mother gasped, "What on earth do you think you're doing child?" She lifted Persephone under her arms and dangled her over the bath before settling her in gently. "What if you had slipped and hurt yourself?" she chided, wagging her finger.

Persephone shrugged her small shoulders, tracing patterns in the scented water that was only waist deep sitting down, her mother couldn't let her drown now could she?

"You are a silly girl," Demeter told her, stroking her daughter's shoulder length red hair that was a shade lighter than hers. She filled a clay jug with lukewarm water, "Close your eyes baby, we can't have the water stinging your eyes." Persephone complied, not that it mattered if she did or not as her mother already put a hand over her eyes anyway before tipping the jug over Persephone's head.

She used a cloth to wash her daughter's skin, saying that a sponge was too rough for her delicate skin, before lifting her out of the bath and patting her dry, claiming that rubbing would cause her sweet little Kore's skin to blotch red.

Persephone happily got into her bed after her mother helped her dress in her night clothes, despite her protests that she could get dressed just fine by herself, knowing that her mother would finally leave her alone.

"Here is your cup of water baby," she said placing it on the table by her bedside, "I'm right in the next room, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything my baby," Persephone nodded, her mother said this every night. "Sweet dreams my sweet little Kore." Demeter kissed her daughter one last time on the cheek before making her way out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Persephone let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto her bed. She loved her mother, truly she did- but freedom would be nice once in a while. She wasn't tired at all, but she waited until she knew her mother would be asleep before stepping a foot out of her bed.

A few hours later, after she pretended to be asleep when her mother checked on her, she heard the telltale rustle of bed sheets in the next room followed by the snores of her mother.

She slipped carefully out of her bed, pulling the pot of soil from her windowsill. Her mother wouldn't let her try to use her powers, saying that she would overexert herself but Persephone knew she could do it!

So she sat on the floor, concentrating very hard on the soil in front of her, trying to imitate what her mother usually did to get plants to grow. She had no idea what she was to do really, her mother have never told her how she got plants to grow, she tried again and again, but always ended in the same result- nothing.

Hades had been watching the young goddess try to use her powers and it amused him to watch her, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and brows furled in concentration. It wasn't so amusing when her bottom lip quivered and tears started to fall from her jade eyes and trickled down her rosy cheeks. He felt a sharp pain from the depth of his cold heart at the sight and before he could stop himself, found that he was materializing from the dark corner of her room, taking off his invisible helmet, leaving him in plain sight.

Persephone didn't notice as she continued to weep, could she get nothing right?

"Why are you crying Persephone?" His voice carried in a soft whisper around the small room, causing a gasp to escape from her lips as she whirled around to the source of the melodic deep voice.

Stood in the corner of the room was a tall man, dressed in black with shoulder length ebony hair and dark grey eyes that seemed to see through her to her very soul. She was only young but even she could feel the power radiating from him in waves, "Who are you?" she found herself asking in a quiet voice, wiping the sticky tears from her cheeks.

"I am Hades, the King of the Underworld. I ask again, why are you crying little Persephone?" His tone was not unkind, and he walked leisurely over to where she still sat on the floor.

"Oh, I was just trying to make it grow," she whispered, feeling foolish at having cried. "Why are you here Hades, and how do you know me?"

The only man she'd ever come into contact with was her father Zeus when he sometimes made the effort to visit her on earth since her mother forbid her from venturing to Mount Olympus.

"I have known you for many years now little goddess, I am here because I have come to visit you," he told her, his voice patient as he answered her question.

Seeing that he was not getting frustrated with her inquisitiveness she continued, "Why have you come to visit me Hades?"

He liked that she said his name without a trace of fear, nor did she hesitate to look upon him, her eyes only giving way to curiosity. "I always come to visit you, you just never see me," he told her truthfully.

"Why don't I?" She'd long forgotten her failed attempts at getting a shoot in the brown soil and was enrapt in the Lord of the Underworld.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, something he rarely ever did, and crouched down to her level to answered her. "Your mother doesn't take kind to visitors as I'm sure you're aware, so how about we keep the meeting our little secret?" He told her playfully, putting a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

She put her own finger to her lips, "Shh!"

"Now why don't we try this again," he nodded towards the plant pot.

Persephone shrugged, uninterested. "There's no point, I can't do it," she told him dejectedly.

Hades hated to look of defeat in her green eyes, and he downcast gaze- she was a stubborn little thing most of the time, with her chin high in the air- it should always be like that.

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her chin up when she didn't with his finger. "You can do anything if you believe you can little goddess, look I'll show you."

He took both her tiny hands in his large ones, turning the palms so they cupped around the pot without touching it. "Now concentrate on what you want to do."

"Make a flower grow," came her small voice in reply. She always thought the King of the Underworld would have cold hands, but they were surprisingly warm.

"Good, now close your eyes. Search within yourself for your power, you have it- we all do," he told her so surely that she had to believe him and trust his words. She did as she said, visualizing her power and what she wanted it to do.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see a small golden glow emit from the soil. She didn't see a green shoot wriggle its way would of the brown blanket and reach towards the ceiling, little leaves forming and a small pink bud take shape.

He smiled at her obliviousness to what she was doing.

She kept envisioning what she wanted her power to do, but felt nothing. With a sigh surrender she opened her eyes, staring right at the dark god. "It didn't work."

"Are you sure my flower?" he asked her coyly, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

She risked a glance down at the pot, and gasped at the beautiful pink lily that had sprouted, standing tall and proud in the centre of the clay pot. "I-I did it…" she muttered in disbelief, half expecting the flower to shrivel up and die.

"Yes you did," Hades agreed, pride evident in his voice. All he did was show her how and held her hands, he'd not helped her at all in doing that.

"I did it!" She squealed, and launched herself at the dark god, throwing her little arms around his neck, causing him to wrap his own arms around her back- supporting her weight against him. "Thank you Hades," she said more softly, tiredness taking over.

Hades' stunned body finally relaxed, and he settled her more comfortably into his embrace. She was the first being to ever give the god a hug and look upon him without fear- he loved her for it.

Persephone felt herself growing exhausted from the day and what she'd just done, and soon she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her body relaxed closer into Hades' warm body and she nuzzled her face deeper into Hades neck feeling almost protected by the soft veil that his ebony hair created around her as sleep took over.

He held her for just a few more seconds, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and felt her soft even breaths against his pale skin. The god stood up and he gently placed her into her bed, covering her with her pink sheets to ward off the cold. He placed a soft and lingering kiss to her forehead, "Good night my flower."

* * *

**I didn't know how popular this story would be but wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter... if you could keep it up that'd be brilliant, I'm so glad that you all liked it! **

**I wasn't going to put this chapter up so soon, but you've all inspired me so much that I had to write, so here it is! I hope you all enjoyed and please drop a comment to let me know what you thought of it.**

**Do you think Hades is too sweet on her? A bit out of character? Or do you envision him like this with Persephone?**

**Am I making Demeter too much of a 'bad guy'? Should I let her lighten up? Or do you like her like this?**

**Do you think Persephone's cute? Would you like to see more little girl Persephone? Or maybe tweenage age Persephone (so like 10-12?) Or shall we go forward a few years to 18? All up to you!**

**Thank you again :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone never saw the dark god again, and eventually she assumed it had all been a beautiful dream; after all the pink lily was gone… or hadn't actually been there in the first place. But it did not stop her from longing to see Hades and she knew she could never forget about that dream.

* * *

An eight year old Persephone skipped through the trees, sneakily avoiding the nymphs that were set to watch over her while her mother was away. "Kore?" she could hear them calling out to her in the name her mother demanded they use. She ignored them, determined to climb the large oak that had been bothering her ever since her mother told her not to scale trees for fear of her precious daughter hurting herself.

She ran to it all the while keeping a look out for the nymphs. When she finally made it she looked up, watching the birds land on the branches and call to her, taunting her to go higher than they could, she couldn't see the top from where she stood but she knew it was one of the tallest trees in all the forest that surrounded the meadow she usually played in.

"Kore?!... where could she be?" one wailed.

"Do you think she disappeared?" another whispered conspiringly.

"How could she have dis-never mind! We'll be disappearing if Demeter come back to find her daughter gone!" The nymphs shrieked at the thought of Demeter's rage and raced around to find the child.

Persephone felt sorry for them, truly she did… but she never got to have any fun. Besides she'd be back with the nymphs by the time her mother returned; she'd never have to know. Taking the dirt from the ground surrounding the tree she rubbed it into her palms, letting it dust across her soft skin so she could grip the bark easily. Getting a good grip as high as she could reach she heaved herself up, digging her bare feet into the grooves of the tree.

She was careful, like she always was when climbing trees and she finally made it to a branch and from there she knew things would be a little easier. She loved this, the rush she got when she knew she was far from the ground and the thrill of the wind as it blew through her hair.

Climbing further she trusted the branches to hold her small form, but she'd never climbed a tree this high before and didn't realise that the thin branches didn't hold her weight like the thicker branches could. Picking the wrong branch to pull herself up it snapped under the pressure, causing her to slip. She let out a yelp as she skidded down the tree before landing on another branch, "Ouch…" she whimpered as she looked at the scrap on her elbow due to the rough texture of the bark, it was bleeding a lot and the poor girl had never been this hurt before because of her mother's protectiveness.

She looked down from where she had landed on the branch and saw that it was a long way down, too far to jump and she was too scared to climb back down the monster of a tree. She sniffled and curled up in a fetal position, drawing her knees in and tucked them under her chin, sobbing softly to herself. She found herself wishing for her mother to come help her, but she knew her mother would be angry at her and wouldn't let her do anything fun ever again. She twiddled her gold bracelet around her wrist, finding comfort in the distraction.

Soon she'd cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Hades had watched as she slipped, and had forced himself not to sprint over to the damn tree and climb it himself to get her out. But he couldn't make that mistake again, she couldn't see him anymore; he was lucky the first time round and he didn't want to push his luck with Demeter. Her little lower lip trembling had nearly been the death of him though. So when she fell asleep he finally moved from his spot, quickly scaling the tree towards his Persephone.

When he had her in his arms he breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was finally safe with him, he carried her back to her small home, taking her straight to her room. He settled her on her bed, rippling fabric from the bottom of his robes to tie around her elbow. He bound her wound, all the while thinking how brave his little flower was, he wiped away the tears that still clung to her cheeks. After tying the makeshift bandage he kissed it, as though to make it better before bestowing another kiss on her brow, pulling her pink sheets over her small form.

He reluctantly left her as he heard Demeter's return followed by her frantic cries for Kore after the nymphs told her she'd gone missing.

* * *

"Tell me again about the Lord of the Underworld!" Persephone begged her father while he was on one of his rare visits to her.

"Don't you want to know about you're old man?" the great god chuckled as his ten year old daughter climbed into his lap and stared at him with her huge green eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Please!" she begged him.

"Very well, I'll tell you, yet again, about my big brother."

Zeus had no idea what her fascination was with his brother, but he thought that perhaps she knew he'd been the one to bestow her with the golden band around her wrist as she fiddled with it while he told her about him.

Every time Zeus can to see his youngest child she always asked after the dark god, begging to know how he looked and if he'd shown up to the latest party that the gods had thrown. He also knew she'd then ask when she could join them at these parties and his answer was always 'someday soon', knowing it would break her heart if she knew her dearest mother was preventing her from attending.

Hades looked and listened from afar, his chest swelled with pride as he heard her ask of him and he listened to his brother tell her about him. He only now attended the functions the gods planned just so he could hear his brother talk about him there to his little flower.

* * *

"She is twelve, you'd think Demeter would have talked to her about… _those things_…" Phaeno said to the others. She leaned back against the rock she was against, soaking in the cool waters.

"Kore means 'Maiden', I don't think she'll ever know about _those things_," Ianthe informed the rest and they all nodded in agreement.

"Its such a shame though, I mean… _those things_ are so much fun!" Melit giggled causing Phaeno to splash her, drenching her green hair.

"If Demeter heard you talking like that she'd cast you away!" she clicked her tongue at her friend.

"But she won't find out…" Ianeira told them uncertainly.

"Hello everyone! What are you talking about?" Persephone asked, causing their chatter to stop and they cast uneasy glances to each other with worry.

"Certainly not about yo-" Acast started before Phaeno hit her. "I, I mean, not about anything you should concern yourself with Kore," she stuttered out, hoping the pre-teen didn't catch on.

Persephone looked at her bare toe that peeped out from under her clothing and then she took her wrist in her hand and twirled her bracelet around on it. "You were talking about me?" Her face showed hurt, she always wondered if the nymphs truly liked her or if they found her a burden they had to put up with because her mother told them too. They were much older than she was and always spoke about things she wasn't allowed to be involved in; knowing so much more than she did.

"No!" "Of course not!" "Why would you think that?!" They all scoffed and forced out a laugh that she knew to be fake.

"Kore, why don't you come swim with us?" Ianeira asked, drifting in the murky water to the other side, trying to change the subject and get the sweet girl to smile again.

Persephone looked to the water and then to the girls' dresses that were all in a pile together, knowing the nymphs were nude underneath the water line- it immediately put her off going swimming with them and baring her body to them. She was jealous of them as they all were beautiful grown woman and she knew in comparison she was a child, an awkward child who nearly wasn't a child anymore but everyone still treated as a child.

"She shook her head, "You carry on, I'm going to explore."

"Explore?" Melit gasped, "You can't explore, it means we have to get out of the water and watch you!" The nymphs sulked and crossed her arms.

The other nymphs splashed her for her rudeness, looking pointedly at Persephone who once again was looking at her feet- a sign they'd hurt her feelings. "Its fine, you don't have to watch over me. I'll be close."

"I don't know…" Acast drawled out, casting a suspicious glance at the youngest female, knowing what she was like when it came to 'exploring'.

"Please…?" Persephone held her hands clasped under her chin and batted her long lashes they were secretly jealous of at them and the nymphs couldn't help but give in.

Phaeno let out a sigh and ran a hand down her face. "Fine, but stay…" Persephone was already gone "...close." The nymphs giggled at their friends attempt to tell Persephone something like that, the girl was a free spirit and not even her overbearing mother Demeter could stand in her way of discovering adventure.

Hades knew in an instant that if she were ever to use that look on him he would deny her nothing, not that he was going to deny her anything anyway. He'd do anything for her. He also knew that if those Nymphs ever cause that look of hurt to cross her pretty little face ever again he would throttle them.

He followed Persephone, knowing that she'd most likely be getting into all sorts of mischief by now.

* * *

Persephone ran through the glen in the forest, her arms were spread and her head was thrown back in complete abandon and she wanted the tree tops zoom past her, all her cares and fears deserting her; lost in the wind. She stopped only enough to start spinning, twirling as she looked to the blue sky and the clouds swirling in white puffs.

When the fourteen year old got too dizzy to continue and lost balance she fell into a patch of wild flowers, all of them growing in different colours. She watched as the world around her continued to spin and laughed to herself; she loved her mother dearly, but she loved it even more when she was away.

Hades watched her in complete wonder that someone could find such fun and pleasure in such a small thing and he vowed to always make her as happy as that. He loved the smile that was spread across her darling face, her rose petal lips parted to show her white teeth.

Persephone turned onto her stomach once the spinning at stopped, she touched the petals of the flower that grew in front of her, watching as they flourished and small sparkle shimmering from them- a sign of her powers coming into play. Ever since her dream of the dark god Hades helping her she'd been growing flowers as easily as breathing.

She now often thought of that dream, wondering if it was truly how she thought of the dark god, from her father's descriptions she'd always thought the man to be cold and scary… but if that was what she truly thought then why did she dream him to be the way he had? Warm and comforting. She liked the picture her dreaming mind had conjured up more than the thoughts acting on her father's illustrations.

Her young teen mind also seemed to think the dream version of Hades was… handsome. Very handsome. She could remember it as though she'd dreamed it only the night before and not nine years ago. His hair was loose and fell in soft waves to his wide shoulders, his skin looked like moonlight against her tanned arms, his eyes were the most unusual colour and were framed with black sooty lashes that matched his ebony hair. The best was the feelings, the feeling of the warmth and security he gave off when he held her. She was so curious as to what he really looked like and she found herself wishing more than anything that she could meet him. Not that she'd tell anyone else that.

Lost in her daydream she didn't see that now instead of touching a small flower petal she was touching the stem of a monstrous flower. It was nearly as tall as the trees and it's petals blocked the sun, she never knew how much power she held. Standing she wrapped her arms around the stalk- she could barely brush her fingers together, smiling to herself she grabbed a leaf on the stem and started to climb from leaf to leaf, getting higher each time.

Hades watched on a held breath as she climbed higher… if anything happened to her… She made it to the bud of the flower and he could no longer see her as she slipped through the petals, only able to see the silhouette of her small form through the blue petals.

She held her arms in front of her, directing them to the flowers beneath. She focused on the flower she wanted to grow wondering if it would work without direct contact with the plant. It did. The next flower grew as big as the first one, shooting up from the ground. It was about a foot and a bit away from the one she was standing on, she twisted her the band on her wrist as she thought about jumping… she took a breath and leapt.

Hades just knew the girl would jump and he wanted to grab her and shake her from doing something so stupid… if she fell… he didn't even want to think about it. He could only watch from the side lines as she did it again. Grow a flower and jump. She was getting faster as she mastered her powers and although he was angry at her for doing something so foolish he couldn't help but be proud of her.

* * *

Now sixteen years old Persephone ran to her favourite place in the forest where she played with the animals. No other being knew of this place and she loved it like that.

No other being except Hades. He watched her in the clearing as she hummed some sweet song that caused all the birds to chirp and the rabbits to make their way out of hiding to hear her better. She made use of the gift that Apollo had bestowed upon her without even knowing, enchanting the animals in the forest as well as Hades himself. He'd never heard something so soft and sweet as she sang a beautiful tune that he was sure she'd been taught by the nymphs.

Her song ended abruptly and she let out a startled scream. Hades immediately sprung into action, sword at the ready and poised to attack anything that dare harm her. When he saw what had caused the scream to escape from her lips he relaxed and sheathed his sword.

She knelt down to the injured creature, careful not to scare the poor thing. The bird squawked at her and hopped backwards, flapping its wings to get away, it might have worked had it not been for its injured wing. "Hush, I won't hurt you. I only want to help," she said softly and the bird seemed to relax as it let her get closer.

"I want to look at your wing," she told it as though the animal understood her, but it seemed to work as it let her scoop it up into her hands. "Oh, you poor thing. I think its broken… how on earth did that happen hmm?" she asked small creature as it sat in one of her palms while her forefinger on her other hand stroked the bird's soft chest feathers. The little thing peaked at her bracelet, its beak clinking against the gold. "No, don't touch that," she scolded lightly, while moving the band further up her arms to the bird couldn't reach it.

Hades watched on as his little flower cared for the small bird, her nurturing nature coming through and he found himself wondering if she was that good with children. Children… children had never appealed to him much, and he'd always said that Zeus had enough brats for everyone anyway. He also didn't even know if he could create life like that; being the King of the Underworld and all. But children with Persephone? That sounded appealing, and he could almost imagine the sounds of their laughter echoing off the caverns of the Underworld. Laughter in the Underworld had never seemed possible to him, but now it seemed like a goal.

"Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up," she told the creature before carrying it in the direction of the cottage.

* * *

"Kore?!"

Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm in my room mother!" she called back as sweetly as she could.

Demeter barged in through the open door, sometimes Persephone wondered why she had a door, it wasn't like it was ever closed- her mother never gave her privacy. The plump woman let out a sigh of relief when she spied her daughter lying on her stomach on her bed.

"What are you doing in here my child?" Persephone hated 'my child'! She was seventeen, nearly a full grown woman according to her father.

"Just thought I'd get out of the sun for a bit, you know how I burn," Persephone shrugged. She didn't really burn at all but her mother once claimed she was getting too red in the sun and ever since then told her daughter her skin was too delicate for very hot weather. What had really happened was she'd been thinking about Hades again from the dream she'd had so long ago, but those daydreams had turned her innocent little girl dreams into fantasies. Rather than she'd thrown herself into his arms he'd taken her into his arms and held her. He'd been leaning down to kiss her senselessly when her mother had interrupted her thoughts with silly claims of her poor daughter burning in the heat.

That was the wrong thing to say as Demeter ran to her side and started checking Persephone's arms and shoulders for any signs of redness. "Do you hurt baby?" Her mother called her yet another endearment she despised.

Ignoring her mother's question she asked her own, "Why do you always call me baby?"

"Because that's just what you are, my baby." Demeter said simply.

"But…" she didn't know whether she should say this or not. "I'm not really a baby anymore."

Her mother bristled, "You shall always be my baby Kore."

Persephone sighed, wishing she'd never said anything now as it had set her mother in one of her moods. She looked down at her bracelet, watching as the light caught the red stones and ran her fingers over the smooth surface.

"Kore! Why must you always fiddle with that silly trinket?!" Her mother suddenly exploded; it caused Persephone to startle, never had her mother shouted like that, at least not at her.

"Because I like it?"

"I don't," the older woman snapped and crossed her arms over her bust. "I think you should take it off."

"I don't want to," Persephone answered simply. She knew if she took it off her mother would snatch it out of her hand and hide it, she'd already done so once when Persephone was only young. She'd cried for hours over it and no matter how much she begged her mother for it back the woman had insisted it was too old to wear anymore.

She didn't know how but the bangle had ended up back around her wrist when she woke up the morning after and she'd thought maybe her mother had put it back after realising how much it meant to her but when Demeter had come to wish her good morning she'd angrily asked where her daughter had found the bracelet.

Persephone continued to ignore her mother as she ran her fingers over the gems wondering where she'd got it. Her father told her it was her christening present, but he'd refused to tell her who had given it to her- cheekily saying she'd have to find out for herself.

* * *

**Okay, so I got some mixed feedback from people when I asked what age Persephone should be in this chapter, so I decided to try and fit everyone's wants :) I hope you all found this chapter entertaining and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thank you all for reviewing and it would really mean a lot if you could all keep reviewing as it gives me such inspiration to keep writing :)**

**Did you all like the way I did Persephone? Sort of rebelling from a very early age. What about my involvement of Hades? Did you like the way I made her think of it as a dream or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next thirteen year Hades continued to watch Persephone in secret. Thirteen years her mother had been oblivious to the fact a man was in her garden to gaze upon her daughter. Thirteen years of falling in love just that little bit more each and every time he set eyes on the little goddess.

Love.

Hades never thought he'd be capable of such emotions, but his little flower had unknowingly wriggled her way into his heart, becoming the only thing he'd ever held so dear.

Today was her eighteenth birthday, the day she could choose to become a Virgin Goddess if she so wished, like Hestia and Athena, no doubt her mother wanted her to. There was no way he was letting her become a Virgin Goddess, not when he loved her more than anything he'd ever cared about and he wanted her mind, body and soul.

She'd be going to Mount Olympus for the first time in eighteen years later on tonight; for a becoming of age party. An age where she could also be courted if she wished. An age where she became a woman- her mother surely didn't like that idea.

He watched from the shadows of the trees as she emerged from her small cottage, humming a happy tune that he was not familiar with. He couldn't keep the smile off his face at the sight of her; she was definitely a woman today.

The white loose chiton her mother insisted she wear did nothing to hide the womanly curves she possessed, her light red hair tumbled in soft waves just past her waist, flowers of every colour weaved into it and her jade green eyes sparkled with life and mischief- like they always did.

Gods she was beautiful and he'd be damned if his let that beauty slip right through his fingers.

Which was why that morning he had gone to Zeus himself.

He had burst through the doors of the throne room, not wasting a minute to get to the point and state his reason for the rare and unexpected visit. Zeus' face had been one of pure shock and Hades had to fight the smirk that wanted to appear.

Once Zeus had gotten over his surprise that his dark brother even wanted a bride, he gave Hades his blessing to take her as his wife. "Even if she chose to become a Virgin Goddess tonight I wouldn't let her, it too much of a wasted beauty. And if she does decide to become a Virgin Goddess it is because her mother wants her to, not because she herself wants to," Zeus had told him.

Hades had given him a quick nod and turned his back to his brother, only to hide the grin that he could not keep from forming on his face.

He watched her now as she danced around with her nymph friends, one of them placed a flower crown on her head announcing it was her birthday present. The other nymphs all gasped and scurried around pick flowers and making flower crowns of their own to give to Persephone as a birthday present, their fickle minds having forgotten.

Persephone giggled with delight as she watched her friends all find spots in the grass field to sit and weave their flower crowns. "As much as I appreciate it I can't wear all of those flower crowns," she told them.

The nymphs all looked towards her then with frowns and some even had tears brewing in their eyes, they hadn't thought of that- not that the thought much of anything anyway. Noticing their sadness Persephone was quick to console them, "Perhaps you can wear them instead for me."

The nymphs sadness was immediately replaced by determination to finish their flower crowns and wear them for their friend. One of the nymphs looked up from her work, not being able to multitask by speaking and concentrating at the same time, "Your mother told me you shall chose to become a Virgin Goddess, is that true?"

The other nymphs looked up as well, wanting to hear what Persephone had to say. She let out a little sigh before saying, "My mother wants me to become a Virgin Goddess."

"So you are going to?" another asked, fiddling with one of the flowers.

"I don't want to disappoint mother…" Persephone told them, folding her hands in her lap.

"That's not the answer we're looking for," one of the nymphs sang. "You either will or won't."

Persephone sighed again before finally answering, "I won't."

"Why not?" another asked curiously.

"Well… say I want to marry someday?" Persephone shrugged, in reality she knew the odds of anyone wanting to marry her was slim- her mother always told her she was too dainty or spent too much of her time daydreaming and not concentrating on what she was meant to be doing. What man would want someone like her?

"Really?" "To who?" "Is there something you're not telling us?" "Are you seeing someone in secret?" The nymphs all began to speak over each other, all aiming questions at the young goddess.

Persephone laughed before answering the last question she managed to hear properly over her friends' chatter. "No I'm not seeing anyone in secret, how could I with my mother and all of you watching over me?"

Her mother had finally allowed Persephone to be out of her sight for at least a few hours a day but only if she promised to always be within the company of the nymphs.

"That is true…" one agreed.

"But it would have been so romantic…" another said, clasping her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't going to post it so soon, but you all just left so many lovely reviews that I had to post this for you all! Ah, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter as much as you did! X3**

**The nymphs are much more nice to Persephone now as she's all grown up (at least to them, not so much to her mother).**

**What do you think of my 'Virgin Goddess' ceremony thing? Good idea, or not?**

**I know you're all wondering 'when the hell are Hades and Persephone going to meet?' and let me tell you dear people, the time is sooner than you think! XD Please keep reviewing and leaving feedback, absolutely love knowing your opinions :) The make my day!**

**Love you all! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Persephone and her mother travelled to Mount Olympus together for the first time in eighteen years. Persephone could hardly contain her excitement while her mother rambled on about how she was not to wander off.

"Zeus will ask you whether you want to become a Virgin Goddess or not a few minutes after you've been introduced to the rest of the gods, of course I can already guess what your answer will be," Demeter gave her daughter a knowing smile and Persephone couldn't find it in herself to look her mother in the eye.

When they arrived Persephone breathed a sigh of relief, her mother had been hinting all day about her decision and she knew what her mother wanted her to say and she hadn't exactly told Demeter yet that she was not becoming a Virgin Goddess.

Demeter made the walk to the double doors at the end of the hall that opened into a great ballroom where all the other gods and goddess situated longer than necessary, trying to prolong the amount of time she had before her sweet baby girl was seen as a woman. She'd hidden her daughter away from all men, no god, apart from her father, had seen Persephone while she was growing up.

But the great golden doors loomed over the goddess sooner than she hoped and she couldn't stop the inevitable now, she just took small comfort in knowing that her Kore would become a Virgin Goddess and therefore no man could take her from her.

The gods and goddess inside the ballroom all waited impatiently for Demeter to show herself with her daughter.

"What if she doesn't come, and we find out tomorrow that she's taken her precious 'Kore' and hidden her away?" Poseidon grumbled, sneering at the young goddess' name given by her mother.

When Zeus came back from his visits Demeter's domain he always came back complaining about Demeter refusing to call Persephone by her given name and that Persephone wasn't allowed to wander on her own. He'd told all of the Olympian Gods about Demeter's behaviour and how Persephone was faring. From what the gods understood Demeter was an overbearing mother and Persephone was a beautiful young woman with a rebellious streak- more often than not Demeter was complaining how Persephone would always manage to hide from her.

"I would hunt them down and never let her see my daughter again," Zeus told his brother while he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Demeter and his daughter to walk through the doors.

If they hadn't opened when they did Zeus would have actually began to believe Poseidon's theory. Everyone grew quiet and looked to the doors, waiting on baited breath for Goddess of the Harvest and her daughter to emerge. Demeter was first of course, standing just a little bit in front of the younger goddess, as though to hide her, with her podgy arm looped through Persephone's own slender arm.

Persephone immediately felt everyone's eyes on her as she and her mother walked into the hall, the silence was thick and it made her uncomfortable, but still she could not help the smile that made its way onto her rosy lips as she gazed at all the other gods and goddesses in the room.

The ruler, her father, was the first to break the silence, "Persephone, my daughter." He stalked towards her before enveloping her in a warm hug. Demeter pursed her lips with annoyance, whether it because of her true name being spoken or because Zeus had called her his daughter no one knew.

From the way he was holding her Demeter was forced to let go of her daughter's arm, something Zeus had been hoping for, allowing him to pull his daughter away from her protective mother and towards his wife and the other gods.

They were all smiling politely and looked friendly enough to put Persephone at ease within their presence. Not exactly sure what to say or how to act Persephone gave a little wave and smiled tentatively, "Hello." Her voice was soft but it carried through the great hall like a bell chiming, it had a soothing like quality that had all the gods' polite smiles turn warm and welcoming.

Aris was the first to recover and he smirked, strolling over to the beautiful goddess with confidence. "Beautiful Persephone, I can see why your mother kept you hidden for so long," he bowed, he would have kissed her knuckles too but from the way Demeter and his parents were looking at him… he rather liked his lips attached to his face.

"Away from brutes like you Aris," Apollo remarked, stepping closer to Persephone with his sister, her arm looped through his. "Don't mind him, I am Apollo and this is my sister Artemis." They were both blonde with light blue eyes, Apollo's hair short, framing his handsome face while Artemis' hair reached the middle of her back.

Persephone felt the friendliness practically radiating from them and she wondered why her mother had kept her away from such wonderful people. "Its so nice to be able to meet you." For the first time in a long time Persephone felt hopeful, perhaps she would have a life outside her mother's garden after all.

"I told you she would be beautiful," the voice that came from behind her was delicate but it had a bitter edge to it.

Persephone found herself looking around to see the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Her hair shone brighter than Helios' sun and her eyes were a strange but yet strikingly gorgeous, pink enough to rival the roses she grew. Her willowy figure was clad in a pink chiton open on the left side showing the tan skin of her side, with golden shoulder clasps to hold it. It was tight on her body, defining her small waist and alluring curves. She immediately felt unfit to be seen in this goddess presence, her own chiton draped over her body, doing nothing for her own figure.

Aphrodite was speaking with her son Eros, jealous by the way each god stared lustfully at the adorably innocent beauty that was Persephone. Perhaps she should not have gifted the child with beauty when she was born, she especially hated how Aris had tried shamelessly flirting with the girl.

Persephone felt that for some reason the stunning goddess was angry at her, trying to appease the goddess Persephone smiled at her, "Thank you, but I could never be as beautiful as you." Obviously Aphrodite didn't need to know that, she was the goddess of beauty after all, but her vanity allowed her to smile back at the young girl- happy with the compliment.

Hades watched on from the shadows created by the pillars around, secretly smiling to himself as he watch his Persephone enjoy herself in the company of the other gods and goddesses. She was laughing with the twins, along with Hermes and Athena- he had somehow guessed she would become fast friends with the four.

Her sensed his brother before he heard him, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to her? After all you're going to be her husband."

Hades turned to Zeus, reluctantly turning away from Persephone and arched a dark brow. Zeus immediately took a step back, God of the Skies or not his brother was the Lord of the Underworld and he was not to be messed with.

But Zeus had always been the cheekiest out of his brothers and Persephone was his daughter, he at least wanted to see her reaction to Hades before handing her over to him. "Persephone, come here," he commanded.

Demeter had been quietly scowling in a corner her eyes never straying from her daughter, she knew as much as she wished to whisk her away from this awful place she couldn't until Zeus had asked Persephone whether she was to become a Virgin Goddess or not. Somehow she knew Zeus was prolonging the question just she she couldn't take her daughter home.

When she heard the voice of Zeus calling to her daughter she breathed a sigh of relief, after Persephone told Zeus she wanted to become a Virgin Goddess they could go home and Persephone would never have to mingle with them again. Her relief was dashed however when she looked to where Zeus was, standing with a brooding Hades. There was no way she would allow her daughter to speak with him; he would frighten her fragile daughter.

She would have gone to her daughter and intervened had it not been for Hera, Zeus' wife, blocking the way. "How are you Demeter?" she asked with fake politeness. When Zeus had told her that Hades, the most feared and deadly god, had wanted Persephone's hand she had been ecstatic. What better punishment for the old windbag than to have her daughter taken from her by the Lord of the Underworld and ravished by him?

So she stopped Demeter from going to her daughter, allowing Persephone to meet the Lord of the Underworld.

Persephone knew that she had dreamed of Hades, in her dreams he had helped her learn to use her powers, but she was certain she had never met him- so she had always been curious as to see what the god had looked like, rather than what her imagination had conjured up.

She was surprised to see that her imagination had been spot on. His skin was pale as moonlight and his eyes were a piercing grey that gave way to no emotion, his obsidian hair fell dead straight around his chiseled jaw and stopped shy of his broad shoulders. His was leaner than the other gods she'd met tonight, the others more bulky with tanned skin- but he still looked strong, as though he could snap a bone like it was a twig. Yet, it did not frighten her. His robes we black, unlike the rest of the gods who were clad in vibrant colours.

"Persephone," her father snapped her out of her studying. "You've heard of Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Whenever Zeus came to visit his daughter he spoke of the other gods knowing that her mother would not- if Demeter had it her way Persephone would never know of their existence.

"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you," she told him truthfully.

"The pleasure is mine Persephone." She liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, his velvety smooth voice wrapping around it like a lover's caress.

Zeus had left once he knew his daughter was happy to be in his brother's presence, giving the soon-to-be-wed couple some privacy. He was smirking while he walked over the the fuming Demeter, who was trying to get away from his wife without seeming rude.

Hades took Persephone's small, delicate hand in his larger one, and stepped back; leading her into the shadows. Once they were both concealed in the dimness the pillars provided he pulled her close enough to inhale her floral scent, and he found himself wishing that with every breath he took in her scent would be entwined with oxygen. He lifted her hand slowly, giving her chance to pull back- but she didn't. She allowed him to bring her hand to his lip, allowed him to kiss her knuckles, allow him to be the first male to kiss her.

Of course, she didn't know that Hades had kissed her tiny baby fingers long ago. And he'd kissed her forehead as he'd tucked her in to bed. This was another cherished time that he got to kiss her soft, creamy skin, and he found himself wishing for the day she would allow him to kiss her rose petal lips.

* * *

**And I'm leaving this chapter right there! Am I evil?**

**What do you think Persephone will chose? Will she go through with her decision and rebel against her mother by not become a Virgin Goddess? Or will her loyalty to Demeter make her go against her own wishes for her mother's happiness? Will Hades ever get to kiss her rose petal lips?**

**What did you all think of Hades and Persephone's 'first' meeting? Was it as good as you'd hoped it to be? Or were you disappointed?**

**Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews they really make my day and keep me writing because I want you all to have a quick update :) I love you all! You're my inspiration :3 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

The time had come for Zeus to ask the all important question, the one Demeter had been waiting for so she could take her daughter home at last. "Persephone, I must ask you now. Do you wish to become a Blessed Virgin Goddess?" Usually that would be all Zeus would ask, but he found himself needing to add, "If you do so you shall never marry nor bare children." Trying to sway her not to, for he didn't want to ask only for her to say 'yes' and him to tell her she couldn't.

Although all being Virgin Goddesses themselves, Hestia, Athena and Artemis all hoped that Persephone wouldn't join them. She seemed the marrying type, a mothering type- she deserved children and happiness with a man. If she became a Virgin Goddess like them they knew she'd never be truly happy with her mother for eternity.

The other gods found themselves all wishing the same thing, most of the males for own personal gain of hoping to bed the beauty, but some also wishing her happiness away from her smoothing mother.

Persephone cast an uneasy glance towards her mother, who's grin looked as though it'd split her face- could she really be the cause of that grin to be replaced with a frown on her mother's lovely face? Could she live everyday knowing that she'd disappointed her mother with her answer? She looked towards the other gods, who all tried to convey their thoughts to her- the three Virgin Goddesses didn't look as though in high spirits at the prospect of her joining them. The men all looked less than pleased.

She then looked to her father, his gaze seemed to be pleading. Pleading for what? That she became a virgin for eternity? Or that she let herself open to the idea of marriage and childbirth?

Why was this so difficult?

She at last glimpsed a look to Hades, unable to help herself- the dark, brooding figure commanded attention. And suddenly the decision was not so hard. Perhaps she were a fool for hoping, a complete idiot for even entertaining the idea, but she found herself longing to be something to him. Maybe a wife?

And she certainly couldn't be his wife, couldn't even dream of becoming his wife, if she were a Virgin Goddess. Her mother's disappointment in her was something she could probably live with for the rest of her life, but the misery of never even knowing if she could have been something to Hades would have eaten her alive.

She looked her father straight in the eye, not daring to peek at the woman who gave birth to her, her mind made up. "No. I don't, thank you."

Hades found himself letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Yes, it wouldn't matter if she'd said yes or no -she was already promised to him- but if she'd said no how bad would it have looked for him if Zeus had told her, 'Sorry, too late. You're already the Lord of the Underworld's wife'? He didn't care what the other gods thought, but how would she have looked at him? With hatred? Disgust? He could deal with that from his brothers and sister, nephews and nieces, but not her. Not his Persephone.

The rest of the gods and goddesses were just as relieved, some snickering at Demeter's look of pure shock. It didn't take long for it to be replaced with anger and resentment, all towards Zeus. "What did you do?!"

"Do?" Zeus asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"You made her say that! My Kore would never-"

"Kore?" Aris sneered, but then chuckled darkly and glanced over to the youngest goddess with hunger. "She won't a maiden for very long Demeter." His words only helped to fuel Demeter's anger.

"No! I won't have it!" She waved her hands around frantically as if to undo what had been said, "My Kore will not be taken away from me by some man! She will not be ruined!" she bellowed. He chubby cheeks were become red with anger as she worked herself into a tizzy.

"Too late, the girl- excuse me, the young woman, has already made her decision," Hera said with a knowing smile, just referring to Persephone as a woman would rile Demeter.

"Mother," Persephone pleaded, glancing at everyone watching Demeter with grins on their faces, they obviously liked getting Demeter upset.

Demeter took a deep breath in and out before turning to her daughter, trying to calm herself- it wasn't Persephone's fault. She was just young and didn't understand the importance of her becoming a Virgin Goddess.

"Kore, my child," she started in her sickly sweet tone that never failed to make Persephone cringe, "I don't think you understand the meaning of choosing not to be a Virgin Goddess-"

"She understands perfectly well what it means Demeter, she is not a child and it is time you stopped treating her as one." Zeus' commanding voice cut through Demeter's speech, he too had trouble dealing with the overly sweetened voice.

Demeter couldn't stand to be spoken to in such a way, Kore was her daughter and Zeus would not tell her how to treat her. Zeus had many bastards but her Kore was not one of them, Kore was hers and no one else's. And she didn't wish to share anymore. "Kore, we are leaving now."

Persephone wanted to whine and protest but it would only encourage her mother to treat her as a child, luckily her father came to her rescue. "The eve is still young and this gathering is for Persephone herself, she can not leave her own celebration. You may go Demeter, but I forbid you to take my daughter. Persephone may leave when she wishes to and I shall have Hermes fly her home."

Demeter made a noise of distaste but otherwise didn't say anything as she crossed her frumpy arms over her ample chest. Persephone took this as the best sign of acceptance she would get from her mother and decided to make the most of it before she changed her mind. She blessed her father with a beautiful smile and a kiss on the cheek before going off to speak with her new found friends.

"You can not keep her locked up forever Demeter," Hera told her sister with a knowing look.

"I can try!" Demeter snapped, before stalking off in another direction that held a better view of the room so she could keep an eye on her daughter.

"Be careful Demeter, one day you might find someone steals her away from you." With those parting words the goddess turned and walked to her husband, threading an arm through his- a very rare display of affection.

* * *

**Wow... just wow, you guys are amazing! I didn't even dream of how many reviews this story would get just 5 chapters in... I love you guys! ^.^ I always put a smile on my face when my phone pings to tell me I have an e-mail that informs me someone's reviewed and favourited (I know its not a word) my story XD I know I always go on about reviews and stuff but I feel as though I have to say thank you every time because it always gives me such inspiration to write more for you... at this rate I may have another chapter up by the New Year... maybe Christmas(?)... Thank you, again!**

**Sorry its a little short... I'm building up to the longer chapters :)**

**Well... what do you think of Persephone's decision? How do you think Demeter will take this? When is Hades going to claim his bride? What did you all think of Hera's parting words? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Honestly Kore you should have heard that woman! 'Someone might steal her away from you', oh the nerve!" Her mother did a poor attempt of impersonating the regal Hera, using her hands for air quotes. Persephone almost hoped Hera spoke ture. Although she loved her mother dearly, she was so… forceful. She felt the need to rule Persephone's life and decide upon every little thing she did.

Demeter unlocked the front door to their small cottage then ushered Persephone inside first before following and locking the door behind them again. They'd just come back from their trip to Mount Olympus- her mother had finally managed to pry her away with guilt: '_Oh, Kore my darling. You know how I tire easily and I fear that this trip has tired me out immensely. I should hate to ruin your night my child, but I can't go home without you- I will give myself a headache with worry_.' is what she had said.

She certainly seemed fine enough to moan about Hera.

Just to get away she was about to tell her mother that she was tired and wished to go to bed but Demeter kept up her complaining. "And of course, anyone actually could steal you away!" Her mother gave a horrified gasp and clutched her chest as if in pain. "You didn't become a Virgin Goddess and now you do not have the protection of it. Oh, someone could take you away from me and taint you!" Demeter fretted before a sudden rage took over, "I shall strangle Zeus for making you doubt your choice of becoming a Virgin Goddess, if not for him you would have made the right decision!"

"Mother, please! It was my own choice not to be a Virgin Goddess," Persephone tried to console her mother, but it only made it worse.

"And this is why you shouldn't have been allowed to choose! You're only a child Kore, you don't know what's good for you." Demeter cupped her daughter's face in her hands and for the first time Persephone found herself wanting to shake her mother's touch.

But she didn't want to hurt her mother, so instead she tried a calm approach. "Mother, I am a woman n-"

"Do not say that!" Her mother's grip became tighter. "You are and always will be my Kore, my sweet little maiden Kore!" Tears started to form in Demeter's eyes before making a watery trail down her ruddy cheeks.

A determined look appeared under the watery veil of tears before her mother's grip moved to her slim shoulders and she held tight. "Promise me you shall never leave me!"

"Mother," Persephone sighed, not wanting to make such a binding vow. Demeter began to shake her, a new tears leaked from her dark green eyes.

"Promise me Kore! I can not bear a life without you my child!" She grew frantic and sunk to the ground dragging Persephone with her. "Swear upon the River Styx that you don't want to leave me! That you don't want to leave your poor, dear mother alone!" She hugged her daughter's slim waist and held fast. "That you shall not condemn me to a fate so brutal!"

Her mother's grip was tighter than a boa constrictor's grip, but the hold her mother had on her heart was tighter still- her words shattering every piece. Each tear that fell down her mother's beautiful face was like a stab to the heart, threatening to pierce it until nothing left.

So she did the only thing she could, she gave up her hope for happiness for her mother's. "I swear upon the River Styx that I shall never willing leave you alone." Besides, what truly were the chances that Hades, the deadly Lord of the Underworld would even consider a lowly goddess like herself?

Hades felt his whole world crumble around him, her oath, that damned unbreakable oath, struck his dark twisted soul and reduced it to shambles. It echoed around his head, taunting him again and again of what he couldn't obtain.

The pure beautiful creature that was Persephone, could never be his. In all his dark existence she was the shimmer of light in the shadows, made him feel. Feel alive- the ruler of the dead alive!-, feel hopeful, feel happiness, feel love. She made him feel a whirlwind of emotions that he'd never dreamt of having, that he hadn't even know existed inside him. And now all he felt was death, hopelessness, dejected and hatred. Hatred towards Demeter, the goddess that had decided to take away all of Persephone's choices, tried to tie down and break his loves' spirit.

She'd stuck a wild songbird in a cage and hoped to keep it there, locked up for good. Never allowing her to grow, explore and find herself. Like a songbird Persephone was a free spirit who needed to take flight from her mother's nest that had turned into a cage. Not allowed to grow up and become what she wanted to her spirit would break, be crushed under the weight of her mother's smoothing, and now Hades had lost the key to set his Persephone free.

Her oath on the Styx bound her to her mother, kept her there locked in a cage. The beautiful light that he had been drawn to in Persephone would die out, snuffed under a cloak of her mother's protectiveness and coddling.

He wouldn't allow it. He refused to believe that there was nothing he could do. But what could he do? She'd sworn upon the River Styx. '_I swear upon the River Styx that I shall never willing leave you alone._' He would be haunted by those words for the rest of time.

He made a vow to himself then though, in the darkness of the shadows he vowed in low whispers. "I swear upon the River Styx that one day you shall be mine Persephone."

* * *

**So I thought I'd get another chapter in before the New Year... (where I am at least) I know in other country's New Year is already over... but in England- I still have 35 minutes. Hope you all have an amazing New Year and thank you soooooo much for all the reviews you leave and feedback you give, they mean everything to me... I'm a little tipsy at the moment so feeling the emotion for you all! I love you!**

**I know some of you have been asking for longer chapters and this one is really really really short :/ But there's so much to come and I needed a cliffhanger... does that make me a horrid person?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this (very small) chapter... Persephone's too kind for her own good, I know... but Hades loves her for it.**

**What is Hades going to do? Is Demeter too controlling for you all? Am I making her too much of a 'bad guy'?**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews- I'm so glad that you all like it :) The next chapter should be coming very soon for you all... I'm not that evil... much. :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Although it appeared Hades didn't want her many other Gods did. Ares was the first to intrude on Demeter's lands and cornered Persephone in the meadow.

"Ares, please understand. I-I do not wish to marry." _You_. Of course she wanted to marry, she just couldn't because she'd promised her mother on the River Styx she wouldn't leave and she didn't like the way Ares looked at her.

"Oh Persephone, you are so innocent." He tapped her button nose like her mother often did, which infuriated her, before grabbing her wrist and tugging her close. "I do not wish to marry either. You don't need to be married to-" he broke off, seeming to look beyond her shoulder.

He choked up and looked back at her. "N-never mind. I am sorry to have disturbed your work Persephone," he bowed before darting off the way he'd come.

She stole a glance behind her at what had frightened the God of War so, but found nothing but the trees bending with the wind.

For once Hades was glad Ares was a coward and Persephone was so innocent that she did not understand what his advances had meant or what his intentions had been. One glare from the dark Lord had been enough to make Ares scurry away like a rat on a sinking ship, the little coward.

His rage nearly consumed him with the thought of what might have happened to his Persephone had he not been here to frighten Ares off.

* * *

Although much more subtle and less demanding than Ares, Apollo's advances were not welcome either. Hades glared from his hiding place within the shade of the trees surrounding Demeter's garden, watching the two talk and laugh.

"I've been thinking…" Apollo started, unsure.

Persephone giggled, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Apollo let out a gasp of mock outrage, "Did anyone ever tell you that you can be quite mean?!" Persephone shook her head with a grin. "Well," Apollo huffed, "I'm not sure I want to ask you to marry me now."

"Marry you…?" Persephone asked in a breathless whisper.

Hades watched on, finding himself growing more and more agitated with the two's playful flirting as time progressed. And now that stupid boy was asking Persephone to marry him?!

Apollo grinned, taking her shock as a good sign. "Well, of course. In exchange for your hand I'm offering my most prized possession," he turned to take his lyre from his belt.

"Apollo, I can't marry…" Persephone trailed off, looking away from her friend and twisting her hair.

Hades would have breathed a sigh of relief had that not applied to him as well.

Apollo's head whipped around to stare at the beauty in shock. "Why not? Your mother didn't get you to take back your decision on not being a Virgin Goddess...did she?" Apollo hesitated, worried that Demeter really had managed to control her daughter once again.

"No." He breathed a sigh of relief. "She made me promise to never leave her."

A second passed.

Then another.

"What?!" Apollo all but shouted, while Persephone shushed him looking around for her mother; she'd have a fit if she found a male in their garden. Apollo's voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "Seph, you need to stop letting your mother control you!"

"She does not!" Persephone rarely snapped at anyone, but she did not let her mother control her... did she?

"Yes, she does," Apollo sighed. "Seph, you need to take charge of your own life… if you married me I'd let you." His voice was serious and he held out his lyre to her.

She pushed his outstretched arm away gently with a sigh. "I swore upon the River Styx, and even if I hadn't…" how could she say this without hurting him? "... well, you're my… we're not… we wouldn't…" she sighed again.

Apollo smiled a sad smile and put her out of her misery. "You wouldn't marry me anyway," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Persephone to one look at the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and immediately started to try and make him happy again. "Well I wouldn't say that-"

Apollo placed a hand over her mouth, "You really need to stop putting everyone else above yourself Seph." Persephone raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. "Don't give me that look Seph, you know as well as I that your mother's happiness always comes above your own." He removed his hand from her lips… ones that he'd hoped to kiss one day, but now knew he never could. "So… if you wouldn't marry me, who would you marry?"

"I told you I can't-"

"I mean if you could marry." Persephone let out a sigh. "And you can't say 'no one' either, because I know for a fact you would not give up all this," he gestured to himself with playful arrogance, "for 'no one'."

Persephone breathed a laugh, "Very well, but you can't tell anyone- especially my mother!"

Apollo snorted, "You think I talk to that woman?" Apollo and all her other friends had informed her as to why most people disliked her mother on Persephone's request; the young goddess had wished to know.

"Apollo," Persephone glared at him… something she rarely did to anyone. "Just because I accept the fact that my mother is not your most favourite-" Apollo snorted again and Persephone groaned in annoyance. "-person, does not mean that I'll allow you to speak about her like that in front of me."

Apollo shrugged indifferently and Persephone sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Just for that I will not tell you!"

"Aww! Seph… c'mon!" Apollo whined.

She huffed and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "No," she replied stubbornly.

Hades didn't know what he was more infuriated about; their flirting or that fact that Persephone had someone in mind for marriage.

He never once guessed it might be him.

* * *

The suitors didn't end there either.

"Good morning Persephone, how has your day been so far?" Hermes always greeted her warmly and with a large smile.

"Morning," she returned his smile with one of her own, one that usually left every male breathless. "Its the same as always, planting flowers," she told him with a sigh. "It must be nice to be able to go anywhere, you're so fast too- I expect you could see it all in a day." She sighed again, this time wistfully, wishing she could do the same.

"If you marry me I could show you everything the earth has to offer, I'll take you anywhere you want." His attempts were more for friendly banter now than an offer of marriage, Persephone had told him along with the rest of her friends what she had promised her mother. They all thought her mad.

So Hermes knew he could not pursue Persephone for a bride, not that he had really been looking for one in the first place, but Persephone was a tempting Goddess with her coppery hair and glittering eyes- even a blind man would be in awe by just the aura surrounding her; she was like a mini sun, brightening the day and making everything glow with warmth.

Persephone laughed but it was far from the jingling sound that seemed to echo off the breeze when she was at her happiest, "If wish I could Hermes… but we both know I can't." She bowed her head and started to grow shoots from the soil she'd been kneeling by.

"Perhaps I should just steal you away."

"Hermes," she warned.

"Well technically you wouldn't be leaving your mother, its not your fault if someone were to kidnap you." He was only joking, which was good for the God otherwise he would have found himself in the stomach of Cerberus, but the young one might have just been onto something.

Why hadn't he thought of it before? Hades was ready to hit himself, he could _take_ Persephone!

* * *

**So I am very mean... :/ Sorry about the wait- I've been super busy with mock exams for college and stuff :( Ahhhh!- I get my English back tomorrow... wish me luck :/ But luckily they're all over now and I have this time dedicated to write for you lot ;) Wooo!**

**Okay, so I understand that some of you are confused about the vow and for the future of Hades and Persephone, like what happens when Persephone _does_ want to go with Hades… Well, trust me I've got it all planned out and you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Also some of you don't really like the fact that Persephone made the vow if the first place to her mother, I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I appreciate that- but I also think I should be entitled to mine too. And in my opinion, although Persephone defied her mother in the first place and didn't become a Virgin Goddess, I still think that she is very much under her mother's thumb and doesn't realise to what extent she is under it- unlike the other gods who all know that Demeter is very controlling of Persephone. Also, I believe that Persephone, although sometimes rebellious, is too kind hearted to hurt her mother… and Demeter begged her to vow to never leave her, and Persephone always being under her mother's thumb and wanting to ensure her mother's happiness, gives in to Demeter and makes the vow. I know that it seems to be one step forward and two steps back with Persephone defying Demeter and then giving into her- but Persephone hasn't known any other life and I tried to convey that she is also quite insecure and believes that the god she does want to be with (Hades :3) doesn't want her back (which we all know this isn't the case). I also wanted to give Hades more of a reason to steal her away other than he didn't think Demeter would approve of the courtship- because let's face it people he is the Lord of the Underworld and he doesn't give a damn who would approve and who wouldn't ;)**

**I hope that this explains my reasoning to everyone who didn't particularly like the idea, and if you still don't like it then please bare with me- because believe it or not (I certainly don't) I actually have a plot line for this story and I know where its going ;).**

**Sorry for the long winded authors note; but I just had to get it out there :) Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… hehe- Hades jealous! X3 I like jealous Hades, do you like jealous Hades, because I know I like jealous Hades XD**

**So what did you all think of the other gods in this chapter? Was I right to make those gods have an interest in Persephone? I think its kinda cute how Hermes and Apollo have a little crush… o3o **

**Thanks again xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone was playing with the nymphs when her mother called her over. "My child I am afraid that I must leave you for a little while," she pulled Persephone into a tight embrace, "oh, how I hate leaving you!" she wailed in sorrow. "I promise to only be a few hours, keep close to the house and stay where the nymphs can see you, alright Kore?"

Persephone sighed but nodded her head to appease her mother, "I'll be fine mother, the earth needs you more than I do."

"Oh, but you will always need your mother Kore!" Demeter cried, a hint of hurt in her voice- she always took things Persephone said the wrong way or was too over dramatic about her words.

"Of course mother," the younger woman replied with a forced smile.

"Be good," her mother told her before kissing her forehead, and after another squeeze she finally let go and waved goodbye to her precious daughter.

Time was now of the essence and Hades had to move quickly if he wished to have Persephone- Demeter only ever rarely left her daughter unattended and he didn't know when he'd get an opportunity such as this again.

He watched from the Underworld's pools, looking up through the one way mirror as Persephone leaned over, picking the narcissus' that grew by the bank, weaving them in her russet locks. The nymphs were no where to be seen and he could hear their laughter fading into the distance. He had never been more thankful that they were such simple creatures, forgetting to watch over Persephone for Demeter.

Persephone watched her reflection while she brushed her fingers through her hair and tangled the beautiful flowers in the waves. She was so bored, the nymphs' games were only fun for the first few minutes after that they grew tiresome. She loved the nymphs and their company, as they were really the only company that she had, but it seemed to be the same thing everyday with the nymphs. Nothing ever exciting happened.

This was his chance, was all he could think when he told his servants to ready his horses and chariot, not particularly caring that the creatures bit and kicked anyone that wasn't him. He didn't know when such a perfect opportunity would arise again and he needed her, like the humans on earth need food and water and oxygen, he needed her!

A ripple disturbed the ponds' calmness. She thought nothing of it, thinking that an insect might have landed there and continued to reach across to a ledge that just jutted over the water to collect her flowers. The water rippled again. Followed by another and then another, they became more frequent until she could no longer see her clear reflection, but only colours swirling in the once crystal water.

The thundering of his horses hooves stampeding against the hard rock was all that filled his ears, echoing around the caverns. His heart raced like it never had before, the enormity of what he was about to do, what this would mean, tumbled around in his head. He was excited and nervous, two emotions he was unfamiliar with but welcomed all the same. Just the thought of Persephone made him, the King of the Underworld, feel alive.

The ground beneath her shook, she tried to rise from her crouched position but the unsteady earth knocked her over, making her tumble to the ground again.

The ground then erupted like a volcano, the horses running across the earth, their dark eyes wild and their black manes flowing freely in the wind that howled by, the skies seemed to darken- shadowing the figure upon the chariot. All she could see was a looming silhouette, entranced by it before she noticed it getting closer, reaching out to her.

She screamed and struggled to her feet, wondering where the nymphs were and if they were near would they help her? Where was her mother when she needed her?! She tried to run across the unsteady earth, using the plants to her advantage, running through them and making them grow so the figure couldn't follow, but it did nothing; the horses trampled across them as though they were meer weeds.

Then she felt a strong arm snake around her waist, hoisting her of her bare feet and into the chariot. The horses hooves muffled her screams of protest as she felt herself going down, traveling under the earth- it enclosed her in a dark embrace until only a sliver of light could be seen above. Then it disappeared altogether.

She and her captor were shrouded in blackness, she pounded her small fists against, what she thought was, her captor's chest all the while yelling at them to take her back to her mother.

* * *

**First I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner- I've had so much going on at the moment that I've just not had the time, I've only got a little time to just update :/ So sorry its so short! :( Hopefully, things will calm down over time in my hectic life and I'll have time to write for longer and the space between updates with shorten...**

**But... what did you all think? He's finally got her! XD Now what's he gonna do with her? What will happen when Persephone sees that its him? What will Demeter do?... well, we all know- but still XD Was that to all of your liking?**

**And people! That means Hades and Persephone moments are ago! I might even do flashbacks in Hades point of view to see how many other times he's always been there for her without her knowledge while growing up... if you have any ideas then please do share! The more there are the more fun they will be- just send a private message telling me what you want the flashback to be about- but that'll be later on in chapters anyway :) Do you guys even want flashbacks? :P**

**Thank you all for being so loyal and patient :) Means a lot :* xx**


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before it was light again, but not the suns rays that she was accustomed to. No, this light came from pits of fire, that scorched the walls and licked at the chariot's sides. She had no choice but to press herself closer to her captor for fear of being burned by the searing flames.

In return he lifted his hand to rest on her head, she flinched- thinking he was about to snap her neck or crack her skull, but he- she assumed he was a he from the hard muscles that rippled across his skin and the calloused hands- merely stroked her hair softly. She felt safe like that, somehow comforted by the large frame that towered above her and blocked the flames from her view.

Movement stopped and the sound of wind rushing past her settled, leaving only the sounds of horses whinnying and… water flowing? Yes, she heard water. Looking up and around she saw a river, rushing across a shore of dark blue rocks. She couldn't see beyond the waters as mist circled on the water's surface, curling into the darkness. All around her was a dark tint of blue even with the flicker of flames in candle holders hooked to the walls.

It was bitterly cold under the earth causing shivers to control her small body. She was only dressed in a lightweight chiton as the world above was drenched with sunlight, she wore nothing on her feet; preferring to feel the grass and soil between her toes, having nothing to break her contact with the rich earth. Now as she tumbled off the chariot in attempts to get away from the man who'd taken her, the only thing she felt under her feet was freezing stone. The icy ground seemed to cause imaginary frost to creep up her legs, weakening them, causing her to crumble to the unforgiving floor.

She gasped as her delicate body made contact with the stone that might as well of been ice, she felt so frozen, as though her body had become immobile and unresponsive. She wanted to cry and scream, but her body wouldn't cooperate; she couldn't even force her arms to hold her to attempt to rise from the pitiful heap she'd fallen into. Surprisingly she felt something warm on her upper arm, it snaked around her back and then another slither of heat moved under her knees, she was jolted but that didn't matter as she was encased in warmth.

She opened her eyes, not even realising she'd closed them, to look upon her captor for the first time… all she saw was a strong chin and sculptured lips within the shadow the hood created. She parted her lips to speak but the only thing that emitted from her mouth was her breath in the shape of fog.

When Hades saw her delicate frame crumple to the floor like that he nearly crumbled himself; he hoped her soft skin wasn't bruised from the harsh contact. This was the first time he got to hold her properly since she was a child, he relished the feeling of having her in his arms like this as he sunk into Charon's boat, pressing a gold chunk into the man's feeble hands.

The hooded figure gave strange glances to the shivering girl within his King's arms as he pushed off the shore, directing the way to the gates of the Underworld. He watched his master pull his cloak around the beauty, covering her form while he tucked her tighter into the croak of his arms. The skeleton like man had never seen the great Hades act so tenderly towards something before and it made him wonder who this beauty would become to him.

Hades pulled her closer, wrapping his cape tighter around her form to ward off the coldness that he knew she felt but could never feel himself due to how accustomed he was to the Underworld's conditions. His Persephone felt right here, she seemed to have passed out from the shock of it all and he held her fast whispering apologies sweetly in her ear while he breathed in her flowery scent.

He hated what he had done to her and wished they could have done this differently, but Demeter had given him no choice. He needed his Persephone and the woman was keeping her from him, he refused to live another day without seeing her, knowing she was his. It was torture to watch all the other gods fawn over her while she was sweetly oblivious to their less than honourable intentions.

Once on the other side of the Styx he rose from the ferry, being careful not to jerk her for fear of waking her, and carried his sleeping flower to the entrance of his domain.

* * *

**Sorry! I'm so sorry... :'( I know... another LOOOONNNNGGGGG wait with a short chapter... :/ College sucks up all of my energy and when I'm not at college, or to tired because of college, I'm doing homework from college -.- It's taken over my life! But! Hopefully over Easter Holidays I'll get some more free time :)**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! So... what did you all think? She still doesn't know who's taken her! :O What will she do when she finds out? Or will she find out? :P **

**Thank you again :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone awoke in warmth and after rubbing her eyes clear of sleep she saw that a fire had been lit in the hearth of a grand room. Glancing around she saw that she was alone and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, her tense body slumped and she relaxed into the comfort of the bed she lay on.

Bed… she was on a bed. Her eyes snapped open again, looking at the rouge silk pooled around her hips and covered her legs. A bed that wasn't hers. This bed was huge and could fit at least four people in it and she knew if she were to lay down her feet wouldn't even scrape the bottom of the bed. She was in the middle of the bed so she had to crawl to the edge and when she swung her legs down to stand the tips of her toes barely brushed the marble floor.

She still had no idea where she was but looking around the room she realised whoever had taken her was wealthy… were those really diamonds in the ceiling that twinkled like stars in the firelight? Nothing in the room gave away as to who the man might be, but he seemed to favour dark colours; the walls were burgundy and the chest of drawers and wardrobe was a dark wood.

The room was neat and organised, no scrolls or paintings adorned the walls and there was nothing on the hearth except a glass paper weight that obviously wasn't doing its job. Walking over to it she saw a pink lily encased within it and she wondered idly why such a masculine room would contain such an object.

She had no time to ponder what it meant as the door creaked open to reveal a beautiful woman, dressed in all black. He skin was as pale as moonlight and her hair hung in dark brown waves, almost black, and her eyes were a murky green framed with long lashes. "You're awake, wonderful. He'll be pleased."

"Please, w-who are you? And who will be pleased?" Confusing swept through her as well as fear, who was this dauntingly tall woman and what did she want with her?

"Forgive me, my name is Hecate." The woman bowed gracefully and offered no further information.

"Where am I?" Persephone's voice didn't feel as shaky as it once was, the woman's, Hecate's, voice had a soothing quality to it and it made Persephone feel a little braver.

"I'm sorry, but I was strictly told not to disclose any information. He says you shall know all in time." The woman's eyes held sympathy but Persephone was too irritated and sad to notice.

"So some man brings me here and I'm not even allowed to know who he is or where I am?" Persephone's voice rose with each word, anger taking over.

"I'm sorry," Hecates voice was calm and soft; it only further annoyed the young goddess.

"I demand to speak with him!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared directly at the woman. Anger was clouding her judgement and she would most likely regret what she had said later, but that thought didn't even register in her mind.

What she did notice however, to her shock, was that the woman's mouth pulled into a small smile and she almost had a look of pride in her eyes. She muttered something to herself that Persephone didn't quite catch but before she could ask Hecate to repeat herself she replied, "I shall go and ask him if he will see you." She bowed once again before turning on her heels to leave.

"And, please stop bowing to me. I'm not royalty or anything!" Hecate heard the girl's sweet voice drift down the corridors as she left. She chuckled lightly to herself, if only the girl knew what plans were in store for her.

She knocked before entering Hades' offices, a place where he usually went over how long someone's sentence should be while looking through their 'Life Scroll'. "King Hades, she is awake."

Hades head jerked up from his reading. Hecate continued with a laugh, "She is very curious."

Hades scowled, "I don't need you to tell me that, I know her better than even her own mother."

Hecate, unfazed by Hades glare, laughed again. "I believe everyone knows her better than her mother." Hecate had also been at the gathering of Persephone's eighteenth and had seen Demeter's reactions to Persephone interacting with the others. "But that's not what I came to discuss."

"Go on," Hades urged her anxious to visit his little flower. He'd hated to leave her in his room alone, but he'd already been sloppy with his work and needed to catch up.

"She asks… actually she demands to see you," Hecate told him with a grin.

Hades' jaw almost dropped but he took on a blank expression, "I thought I made it very clear that she was not to know who I am until I spoke to her."

Hecates grin got wider. "She doesn't know who you are, she just demands to speak with the man who captured her. When I told her I couldn't tell her who you were she got very angry."

Hades felt a spark of pride know his little flower was so brave, Hecate with her six foot frame and dark eyes could be intimidating, to anyone but him that was. "However," she continued, "I've seen rain drops scarier than her…" Hades glared. "...not to say that's a bad thing. She's very sweet, hence why she couldn't ever be scary." Hecate saved herself from the dark god's wrath.

Insult Hades… no one ever saw that man again. Insult Hades love… there might just be a way to kill an immortal. Even Hecate, a goddess who was close to Hades, knew when to keep quiet and not push her luck.

He rose from his seat and stalked towards the door. "Then I suppose I must go see what my little flower wants, she demanded after all." He hadn't meant to call her that, especially in front of Hecate, but it slipped out- but it sounded right to call her that so casually to someone else. He also couldn't believe that his little flower had demanded to speak with her captor… she'd never demanded anything from anyone before, but then- no one had ever kidnapped her before either…

At every turn his Persephone surprised him.

* * *

**So first of all... BIG APOLOGISES! I am so sorry for the long wait- and the short chapter... I'll be posting the next chapter later today or tomorrow! I am so sorry to all of you who like this story and have had to wait such a long time for it to continue! But I promise you all this right now, no matter what I will finish this story- it might take a while as I have no idea what could come my way in the next few months... life is unpredictable like that -.- but it will be finished and posted :) I've finally got a day to breathe today so my aim is to update all my on going stories today :) Thank you all for your amazing support and your lovely reviews :* I love you guys! 3**

**So... what did you all think?...Persephone is a little firecracker ey? XD...Do you like that little spark of bravery in her? Or do you think she should be complete damsel in distress?...Hades 'little flower':P Do you all like it? Do you think he should call her some other pet names?... I might skip the next chapter back to what's going on with Demeter, what do you guys want? One more chapter in the Underworld before we all skip to up top and see what's going on with mummy dearest? Or shall we skip straight there and come back to Underworld later? All your choice! :D**

**Thank you all again for your amazing support of this story :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Persephone paced up and down the room so much that she thought she might see groves in the hard flooring where she'd walked along gods know how many times. She was so nervous, what had she been thinking when she demanded to see her captor? She twisted her bracelet and tapped the middle ruby with her index finger, a sign of nervousness.

Whoever it was obviously wasn't a good person or they wouldn't have taken her in the first place. They could very well be dangerous too. For the first time in a long time she found herself longing for her mother and her warm embrace.

What if he was angry? Would he hurt her? She glanced towards the bed… would he… violate her? She'd heard the nymphs talk plenty of times about what they called 'those things' and how although it could be nice it could also be very painful for a woman and that many men forced woman to endure 'those things'. They'd explained it to her once, when they were sure her mother was gone, feeling as though she needed to know about such womanly things if she wasn't going to be a Virgin Goddess. Would her captor force her?

She felt herself get worked up into a panic, but couldn't stop herself as her breathing came out in short gasps and pants and she could feel herself shaking. Oh, gods… she had to get out of here!

Without wasting another moment she rushed to the double doors and pulled them open, paying no mind to the cold that swept into the warm room that had been heated by the fire in the hearth. She didn't bother to close the door behind her as she raced down the halls, taking random turns in the dark domain, hoping for an escape route.

Hades stalked down the dark hallways, knowing his domain like the back of his hand- he was both excited and nervous to see his little flower awake… he didn't know what she would say or how she would react…

He turned the corner and dread filled him. His chamber doors were wide open; he tumbled towards them hoping that somehow she had stayed there but of course she hadn't. Damn it! He should have known she would have tried to get away- she did it enough times from her mother.

This place was a maze, a great, big, massive maze Persephone decided as she stopped to breathe. She did a little turn, looking the way she came then looking to the three different paths she could take… which one? Footsteps echoed from behind and she made a quick decision to take the left.

Her barefeet slapped against the floor and she could feel her feet stinging from the cold and harsh ground. In that moment the pain didn't matter though as she sped up when she heard the distinct sound of heavier footfalls gaining. She didn't dare look back to find out who it was as she kept her pace, her time running away from the nymphs in her mother's gardens finally coming to use.

Hades ran after his little flower, not paying attention to where she was heading, but only that he had to have her back and safe in his arms. She didn't know she was in the Underworld and that danger lurked around every corner to all those who didn't know the Underworld as well as he did. If anything happened to her because for once in his life he wasn't watching over her he'd never forgive himself.

Too caught up in his thoughts of self-loathing he didn't see her head for the waters edge.

Too caught up in her fright of being caught she didn't see herself head for the waters edge.

She screamed, but half of it was cut off.

He heard her scream and it shock him to his very core.

She'd forgotten how to scream.

He'd nearly forgotten how to breath.

She'd slipped into the River Lethe.

He stumbled towards her.

She was frozen there, her eyes closed with a blank look on her beautiful face. He grabbed her arms, his fear making him grip her arms harder than necessary, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything but numbness.

Hades dragged her away from the river edge, the bottom of her dress sopping wet. Her eyes were closed as though she were asleep, despite his panic he shook her gently. "Persephone," he kept his voice soft when really he wanted to shout. He was angry at himself for not staying with her while she slept- maybe then she wouldn't have run away and tumbled into the River Lethe!

Gods knows how much it had made her forget! Although she hadn't drank the water, if she had she'd remember nothing, she'd still come into contact with it. He shook her again and her head lolled to the side, he cupped one of his hands to her soft cheeks, the other under her shoulders, and stroked his thumb across it gently. "Persephone, please. Open those jade eyes for me," he whispered desperately.

She made a little groaned and her eyelids sighed with relief and watched her as her jade eyes took in her dark surroundings. "Where am I?" Her sweet voice was timid and in that moments she looked so fragile.

Not even thinking about her reaction he responded."You're in the Underworld little flower."

She blinked up at him, he brain trying to process what he was telling her. "Lord Hades?" She blinked again, but the image of the man looming over he was not her imagination. "The Underworld? Why?"

"What do you remember?"

"I um..." She paused for a moment, trying to bring her jumbled thoughts into some kind of order, "I remember..." She gasped and tried to sit up right, he weak body jerked and it was only Hades' fast reflexes that caught her small frame that saved her before she hit the ground.

She didn't seem to notice as her whole body trembled as though she'd been thrown into a bath of ice. "I was so scared..." she breathed out, her small hands fisting Hades' dark robes. "There was a figure, it... it came from nowhere and it grabbed me!" Her breaths were coming out in short pants.

A wave of guilt washed over the male god as he held his trembling little flower. He hushed her bringing her closer to him, "it is alright now little flower," he cooed as he stroked her silken strands.

She buried herself into him, trying to absorb the warmth he gave off... funny that, she'd always thought a man who lived in the dreaded Underworld would be cold. "I know, I- I'm with you... so I know I'm alright now." Her voice was barely above a whisper and he found himself wondering if he'd heard her right. She confirmed that he had by snuggling closer to him before breathing out, "I'm safe now."

He didn't want to lie... He hated himself for scaring her the way he had, but he needed her! He needed her more than humans' needed their next breath. Would she understand that if he told her though? Could he risk it? And was it a lie? He wasn't correcting or denying anything... And it's not like she asked if it was him who had taken her...

He looked back down at his little flower. She seemed to have drifted off, an affect the River Lythe had on many who came into contact with it. She looked so peaceful and trusting, if he told her would that serene expression still grace her beautiful features?

"Hmm... Lord Hades?" Her sleep filled voice penetrated his churning thoughts.

"Yes?" He whisper, not wanting to break through her haze off sleepiness for fear she wouldn't allow him to keep holding her this way.

"Will you take me back to my mother..." She let out a little yawn that Hades found adorable. "She must be terribly worried."

"What if someone were to take you again?" It wasn't a dishonest answer, not really. It was a true fear of his; someone taking Persephone away, especially her mother who he was sure would never let Persephone see the light of day again or out of her sight. No, Hades would not return her. Not yet, not until he had the chance to win her.

What if someone were to take her again? Persephone would have shivered with the thought but she was wrapped up and a warm cocoon that wouldn't allow her to. She was safe here. "But where else would I go?" The thought came unwelcome and suddenly though the haze of tiredness.

"You'd stay with me of course." Hades made it sound so obvious, as though she shouldn't have even contemplated going anywhere else.

"I don't want to intrude..." she mumbled reluctantly, manners winning over the desire coursing through her to stay with the dark god.

"You wouldn't be," he was quick to reassure her. "You're most welcome here for as long as you'd like."

"If you're sure?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes!" He nearly shouted at her.

She nodded, her head feeling heavy. Hades noticed and urged her to close her eyes. She did so without hesitation; she felt so safe.

* * *

**I know I said I wanted to get this chapter up the day after the last chapter and yeah... that didn't happen :/ I know- I'm a b****! :s But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... I know- very short chapter... but they're four pages long on word! :0**

**So... what did you all think? They've finally met but not in the way you were thinking... XD What do you think will happen next? Persephone stays! But do you think what Hades is doing is wrong? Should he tell her? Will she ever find out? What will her mother do now?... And yes, sorry my people, but we are skipping back to what's happening with Demeter in the next chapter- even I'm not looking forward to writing it :/ xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Hades slowly rose to his feet, gently lifting the young goddess so not to jolt her and wake her from her slumber. He walked back towards his chambers, reminding himself to take her on a tour of his kingdom later- when she ran she could have gone anyway. He didn't know what he would have done had she stumbled into Tartarus instead!

He gently settled her onto his bed as he'd done so the first time he'd brought her here, tucking her in and making sure the cool air of the Underworld didn't give her a chill. He hoped one day they'd share this bed, together as husband and wife… But wasn't a relationship based on trust? On tell the truth to one another? He'd already lied to her once, within an hour of her being here- how could he expect a loving relationship to be build upon that?

When she awoke, he promised himself, he would tell her.

* * *

Demeter had finally returned to her home after a long days work overseeing the greenery of the land. She immediately searched out her daughter, "Kore- darling where are you?" she called in a sing-song voice, happy to be reunited with her.

When she didn't hear her daughter's sweet voice call back to her she became frantic. "Persephone?!" She paused for a moment, hoping her daughter had only not heard her the first time. "Persephone! If this is a game, it is not funny! Come out this instant!"

"L-lady Demeter?" Ianthe, the nymph, emerged from the trees.

"Oh, thank goodness- where is my daughter?" Demeter raised a hand to her bosom over her rapid heart beating.

"Well…" the nymph trailed off, looking back at her other nymph friends all gathered behind her. They urged her on, waving their hands forwards. Ianthe turned back towards their lady, who had her arms folded over her chest with an impatient look on her face. "W-we… that is to say… we don't… exactly… know."

It took less than a second for goddess to react. "You what?! How can you not know?!" Demeter stormed towards the nymph, who backed up into the rest of the nymphs behind her, causing them all to topple over. The enraged goddess stood over them as they trembled while she turned red with anger.

"I-I, we...uh-" "We… don't-" "Please don't hurt-" They all stuttered over each other, hoping that the goddess would calm, but it only angered the woman more.

"You're wasting my time! Get up! Search for her, she can't have left this garden!" Demeter pivoted on her feet, cupping her hands around her mother while calling out for her daughter- the birds all fled from the trees.

"Uh…" one of the nymphs started.

"What?!" Demeter turned back to them, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"We've searched everywhere…" another stated timidly.

Demeter practically had steam coming from her ears. "Well, you can't have looked everywhere you fools! My precious little Kore would never leave my garden!" She let out a gust of air before her eyes flashed again with anger and disbelief, "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Get up and find her!" she screamed in their faces and they all leaned back in fear. "Not one of you rests until my daughter is safe, back in my arms!"

The nymphs scrambled up, bumping into each other in a panic to get away from the woman who resembled a mother bear who's cub had been taken from her.

* * *

Hades sat in his favourite wingback chair by the fire, planning in his head to have another, smaller one placed opposite to his, for when Persephone became his wife and this would be their room. It had never been an if for Hades, Lord of the Underworld, it had always been when. When she became of age, when she was ready, when he married her, when he would make her his queen. Since the day she was born a connection was already formed between the two, one so strong he knew no one could break it! Except… perhaps himself, with his half-truths. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He sighed again and then looked back around his room, maybe he should also get a desk in here? He was always up in the night, unable to sleep more than a few hours, and always worked in the nights that he couldn't sleep at all… so perhaps a desk in here would be good for him. When he and Persephone married he had no intention of leaving her alone in the night- although no creature dare venture into the king's chambers, especially during the night, he would take no risks with Persephone.

He heard a whimper come from the four-poster bed and he was on his feet in an instant, stalking towards the bed with his heart in his throat. His little flower had turned onto her side, the sheets askew about her while her beautiful red hair was fanned around her head like a halo. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and she let out another whimper, before tossing her head left and then letting out a gasp.

_Persephone found herself again in her captor's arms, she struggled but his arms were like steel around her waist. Her heartbeat sped up and she found herself nearly panting._

He drew his eyes to her face, his heart stuttering as it contorted into a pained expression- her brows drawn into a frown and perspiration dotting her forehead, her rose petal lips her parted and desperately trying to draw in a breath.

_She looked up at him, trying to glimpse his face, but it was shroud in darkness of a hood. Who was this man and what did he want with her?_

"Persephone, little flower, wake up," he called out softly while he sat on the side of the bed, hoping not to startle her but anxiety coated his voice as she let out a cry and turned to her other side, facing towards him. Her arms and legs flailed wildly, causing the red sheets to slide off the bed, letting him view her full profile. Where she'd twisted so much her chiton had risen up, showing her slender calves and thighs, as well as tightening around her stomach and swell of her breasts where she was lying on most of it.

_They were on the chariot with the black horses taking them somewhere, but not moving, just darkness, everywhere. She tried everything she could to move, but gods this man's hold was stronger than even her mother's._

Another whimper from her drew him out of his staring and he clenched his eyes shut, as well as his fists, as though it physically pained him to not look or reach out and touch her. He cursed under his breath before opening his eyes again, looking straight at her face, only her face, and reached out a pale hand to shake her shoulder.

_She tried to break out of his hold again, kicking and squealing, but nothing. Her captor stood like a statue unmoving._

She didn't awaken like he'd hoped. She moaned and then shuffled again, her back now lying flat on the bed, causing his hand to drift across her skin to her collarbone and her robes to further tighten around her small frame. He gave in and let his hand drift again, up her swanlike neck her jaw, caressing it with the back of his hand. Her skin was so smooth and creamy, his hand went higher, tucking a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear- she seemed to calm, no longer whimpering but letting out a soft sigh. He wasn't even thinking as he took the soft strands into his hand and lifted the handful to his face, taking in her sweet floral scent and kissing the silky locks.

_Then her captor moved. Removing one hand from her waist, and drawing it to her face. She wanted to flinch but she found herself rooted to the spot as he took her cheek in his hand. It was warm and callused, but it stroked her cheek so softly, lovingly. Who was he? Why was he so gentle?_

Hades drew himself out his state, removing himself from their closeness. How could he do that? She was asleep and he was fully taking advantage of it, by getting closer to her than necessary. "Persephone?"

_"Persephone?" He knew her name…?_

Nothing. He sat on the very edge of the bed and clasped his hands together to stop the temptation of touching her get to him. "Persephone?"

_"Persephone?" It was louder this time, calling out to her in the darkness. That voice, it wasn't her captor- it was too far away to be him. Too comforting to be him. It echoed around the dark cavern her mind had taken her to, breaking the inky blackness. "Persephone…" She smiled... Hades…_

Her eyes flickered, and he breathed a sigh of relief before standing and backing away, feeling guilty for allowing himself to touch her so intimately while she was asleep. "Persephone?" he called out cautiously- cautiously! When was he ever cautious?- and her jade eyes wandered to him, she smiled tiredly and his heart stuttered. What he wouldn't give to see that every damn morning.

She sat up in the comfortable bed, using the soft pillows to prop herself up. "Are you alright?" His voice was filled with such concern and she found tears gathering in her eyes; he truly cared.

Hades stalked towards the bed and sat on the edge again, allowing himself to wipe away the tears under her eyes now that she was awake and aware of what he was doing. "Was your dream so terrible?" he asked, having not a clue to what had made her so jumpy in her sleep.

Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered her nightmare, even in her sleep her dark captor caused fear to strike her heart and haunt her. Would she ever escape him?! "H-Hades?"

"Yes, little flower?" Her heart skipped a beat at the endearment. No! She could not think like that! He meant nothing by it, she assured herself, why on earth would one of the most powerful gods want anything romantic with a lowly goddess such as herself? Did a dark god such as himself even do romance?

But it didn't stop her from hoping and wanting _something_ from him… She placed her little hand over his bigger one as she went to remove it from her cheek after wiping away more tears, keeping it there. It was warm and callused. "Will you… protect me? From the man who captured me? He even haunted my dreams…" her breath caught and when she could breathe again she let out a stuttered breath. "I-I'm so, so scared!" And the damn broke, tears flooded her eyes and streaked down her rosy cheeks.

Hades felt his chest tighten at seeing her tears and frightened expression. He'd caused that! He'd scared her. How he loathed himself for causing her tears. Gods, she didn't even know it was him. She'd asked him to protect her! And from who? Her capture...Him!

He drew in a deep breath, ready to tell her… Ready for her hatred. Gods knew he deserved it. "Persephone?" She drew her teary eyes to him, even when the were rimmed with red they were still beautiful, her tears causing them to sparkle in the dim light from the fire opposite the bed. They looked so hopeful too, and full of trust. He was about the break that…

"I…" Could he do it? "I…" Break her? Make her hate him… could he live with that? "Of course I'll protect you." She sighed, giving him a half smile through all the tears- the ones he had caused- and flopped onto him in relief.

He drew his arms around her, knowing he didn't deserve to hold her, but couldn't help it anyway. "I shall always protect you, little flower." At least he wasn't lying when it said that.

* * *

**So... I told you all it would be Demeter in this chapter... just not a lot- and I even tried to make it comical for you all, because I hate writing about probably as much as you hate reading about her XP Was that funny for you? I tried to make it funny so it wasn't too painful to read ;)**

**And ooohh... Hades WANTS her! Hehe... badly- if you couldn't tell XD Do you like the way I portrayed that? Or did you find it a little pervy of Hades? He calls her 'little flower' in front of her! :3 do you find that cute? She obviously likes it ;) But... he didn't tell her! :O what do you think about that? Do you think he should tell her? How would she react if he does? What if he doesn't tell her?... all so many questions...**

**Did you guys understand how I did her dreaming? Or was it a bit confusing or annoying?**

**Thank you for all your reviews... nearly 100! Ahhhh! You have no idea how much I LOVE that! And your feedback, it just make my day and actually makes me realise that I have people relying on me to write! :D Thanks again to everyone... hopefully the reviews from this chapter will make the 100 mark? :)**

**Love you all xx**


	14. Chapter 14

When her tears had subsided she allowed herself the comfort of just resting her head on his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.

"It is late little flower, you should try to get some sleep," Hades drew her away from his shoulder, looking into her red and puffy eyes, she needed sleep.

"I- I don't know if I can…" What if she had another nightmare about her captor?

"You are safe with me." Again, at least that wasn't a lie, he thought bitterly. "And I promise to be here when you wake up." He wasn't taking another chance of her waking up and wondering the Underworld alone.

He got up off the bed and walked to the other side where the red sheets had fallen from her nightmare. "Lay down," he commanded gently. She did as was told, snuggling down into the bed and pillows- how he wished to be that bed at this moment. He threw the ruby silk over her and the bed, causing a draft and her chiton rose with the draft, letting him glimpse her creamy skin before behind covered with red.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly, sleepily. He smiled, her voice was drowsy and he found it endearing.

"You're most welcome," he leaned over her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her goodnight.

She held her breath as the dark god leaned over her, his face so close to hers. His ebony hair creating a curtain around them, hiding them from the world outside. He brushed her hair from her face and her eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. Then cold air surround her.

He pushed himself away from the beauty, not trusting himself so close to her. He stalked over to the fire place again and settled himself in his wingback chair again.

Persephone opened her eyes and saw the dark god's silhouette against a flickering fire. He was still here… she let her disappointment go at the fact he did not kiss her, how could she even expect him to? She was no beauty like Aphrodite, and her mother had always told her she would be undesirable to a man and none would want her for a wife (little did she know her mother only told her this so she'd become a Virgin Goddess, having no hope of marriage). But he was here. And that should be all that mattered. She let her eyes flutter close again, hoping to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After hours of searching the garden the nymphs and Demeter regrouped, Demeter's eyes flashed with annoyance and malice as she didn't see her daughter amongst the girls. "Well, where is she?" Demeter shrieked and the nymphs grimaced and covered their ears.

"We're sorry Demeter."

"But we couldn't find her."

They bowed their heads in submission and cast each other glance under their eyelashes, waiting for the inevitable. "What?" Waiting for the shouts…

"How dare you?! You dare come back here and tell me you have not found my daughter?!" Demeter slammed her fist into her open palm and the skin connecting had the nymphs all flinching and shrinking back in fear of the enraged goddess. "She has to be here somewhere!" The goddess started to pace and the nymphs watching on.

"Perhaps she doesn't want to be found," one whispered to the other, but Demeter heard her, her ears having been trained to hear the tiniest whimper from her daughter should she ever need her- not that Persephone ever did.

That earned the nymph a back hand and the rest of the nymphs scuttled off to keep searching and look busy, so to escape Demeter's rage. But nothing could stop Demeter's rage from harming them all.

* * *

Although she had wished for a dreamless sleep, it was not to be for the young goddess. She woke with a start, plagued by images of her kidnapping. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was uneven, "H-Hades?" She called out into the darkness, they only thing she could see was shapes in the room outlined by the fire.

Hearing the young goddess call he shot up from his chair, his shadow having blended in with the silhouette of the object, and was by her side in an instant. "What is it little flower?" His soft and concerned voice calmed her and allowed her heart beat to return to its normal pace, however not before it practically jumped out of her chest from the endearment.

"I had a nightmare again, about… _him_." She shivered and had it not been so dark in the room she might have seen his pained expression.

"You are safe now little flower." His voice was strained with guilt and he felt the overwhelming fear of her knowing it had been him who had scared her so and was the reason of her nightmares. "Please, try to get some sleep." His little flower had only slept for about an hour or so and he knew how tired she must be.

"I-I can't," she choked out. "Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is that horrible image." Her captor is holding her tightly and she cannot move, cannot breathe and she's surrounded by darkness.

"I promise you little flower, nothing can hurt you. It was only a dream. You're kidnapper will _never_ hurt you."

"Will you stay with me?" She grabbed his hand, her small ones trembling around it. He covered her hands with his other, giving her tanned ones a reassuring squeeze with his pale one.

"I'll be right in that chair-"

"No!" His eyes widened and she blushed. "I mean… will you- will you stay with me?... Here?" She kept her eyes on the ruby sheets that surrounded her, hoping he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks for being so childish to ask him to stay with her. She didn't even ask her mother that anymore, not that she really ever asked her mother in the first place, her mother just stayed.

Hades' mind was whirling, trying to make sense of what she'd just asked him. Stay with her? In the _bed_?! Did she know what she was asking? No, she was innocent and sheltered. She didn't know the complication of what she was asking, she had no idea how hard it was to fight his inner demons and just take her.

To lay there with her, her body pressed so close to his… the potential to… _No_! He couldn't dare think like that! It was bad enough he'd kidnapped her, there was no way he would take advantage of the innocent question she'd asked.

"I-I mean, you don't have to-"

"No." He must have taken too long to answer, her large jade eyes seeming to shimmer with tears. "I'll stay, just until you fall asleep." He did not want a repeat of last time she'd been asleep and he'd touched her without her permission, well, the rational part of him didn't.

She looked back to the sheets as he laid next to her on top of the sheets her under. Great, she'd practically forced him to do so and he obviously didn't want to be there. She was so stupid, how on earth could she think that the King of the Underworld would happily lie beside her childish form and comfort her because of a nightmare. He must have better things to do, he must think her to be foolish. She really was the child her mother always called her. How could she even hope to be someone Hades would want?

Something gently pulled on the strands of her hair and she lifted her eyes to see a pale hand running through her red waves. Turning to face him fully she smiled, tucking her hands under the pillow and closing her eyes to the soft motion.

He hadn't meant to touch her, but his hand had accidentally brushed against her soft hair and he'd kept going from there. When she turned to face him he thought she might scold him and tell him to get the hell away from her. Instead she'd sent him a tired half-smile, and then she seemed to drift; her breathing evening out. It was a smile he wanted to see before he fell asleep every night, the smile she gave him before she'd sleep, safe with him.

* * *

**So not very long I'm afraid :/ Sorry about that everyone! But I'm working on the next chapter already and if it goes the way I plan it to (my mind goes everywhere when I write, for all I know it could be a Demeter full chapter) there should be lots of fluff! I love fluff! Especially Hades and Persephone fluff! That's the best fluff!**

**So... what did you all think? Like where it's going? Hades mind just won't behave will it? Tut tut Hades! And Persephone's so innocent, she has no idea what's going through that god's head! XD Is there anything particular you guys want to see in the next chapter? Your wish (if it's not too out there ;) ) is my command!**

**Love you guys! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone woke that morning from one of the best sleeps she'd ever had. She was so warm and cozy, something she'd never had back at home due to there always being a gentle breeze from her window.

She blinked a few times before focusing on black material. Black… she could have sworn the bed clothes were red. She tried to sit up but something around her back and waist was keeping her there.

Looking down she saw a pale hand gripping her waist gently, tensing a relaxing every so often. Not being able to move from her lying down position Persephone turned her head to look up, her eyes now resting on pale skin dotted with dark stubble. Hades.

Was the pale skin of his cheeks as soft as it looked? Was his stubble rough? She lifted her hand hesitantly wondering if she should.

Ever so gently she brushed her fingers over his jaw, he didn't stir other than his hand tightening on her waist a fraction. His face was unchanging, relaxed. She trailed her fingers over the coarse bristles of his chin and to his lips, tainted in a pinkish hue. Would they go red under pressure of another's lips? She blushed at the thought... What would her mother think?!

She found herself not caring how her mother would think as she brushed her fingers over his lips again. They were so were soft, parted ever so slightly, letting breaths of air out evenly. Still asleep. He slept like the dead she decided, and then nearly giggled at the irony even though the concept of death really shouldn't be funny. What else could she do? How far could she go before he awoke?

She'd always been curious and cheeky, liking to challenge herself with her own made up goals. If she kissed him would he wake up? She couldn't sit up to press her lips to his, but she could angle her head to face upwards, making her lips come to contact with the skin under his jaw…

But what if he did wake up? Would he mind? Would he be angry at her? She couldn't imagine the dark god angry, at first, before she'd even met him, she could- but now? She could never see him as an angry man.

Even if she did get caught she'd still get to see his reaction. Besides, even if he _did_ get angry, he wouldn't be for long. Her mother and the nymphs were hardly ever angry with her and when they were it didn't even last the whole day.

It was decided. She would do it. Kiss Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, on the jaw.

She twisted her head upwards, the top of her head brushing against his chin as she did so, and stretched her neck so she could brush her lips against his skin. Feeling her breath his body erupted into goosebumps and she thought she'd awoken him before she could sneak a kiss.

She held her breath for a long while, until the goosebumps went down. Then she pressed her pink lips softly to his pale skin, just under his jaw, right next to his neck.

He stirred and she found herself not wanting to see his reaction, so she turned her head forward again closing her eyes tightly. What if he was angry? And why wouldn't he be? She was just a slip of a girl with nothing to offer him and he wouldn't want her anyway!

Why did she want him? It's not like she could have him, and even if she hadn't made that vow to her mother he wouldn't want her… That depressing thought had her snuggling deeper, taking in his scent and warmth around her. How long would he tolerate her here? He obviously had better things to do than entertain a child.

She curled her body around his tightly, wanting to keep him there with her for as long as she could before he cast her aside.

His warmth and scent lulled her back to comfort, despite her inner troubles, and lulled her back to sleep, his heart beat a constant beneath her ear.

A few seconds later Hades awoke. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room, seeing that it was morning in the underworld through the red curtains. He'd slept through the whole night, not something he usually did.

Feeling a weight on his chest he smiled when he realised that he'd slept by Persephone all night, she curled up like a kitten on him and he wanted to stroke her hair to see if she'd purr like one as well.

Would it always be like this? He hoped so. Waking up to the young goddess was a delight, something Hades didn't feel very often- indeed, he found himself feeling very new things in the goddess's presence.

Not wanting to wake her by moving, and not wanting to move away from her at all, Hades stayed with her, caressing the smooth skin on the back of hand, tracing patterns as it rested lightly on his chest.

After a few moments his little flower started to stir and she groaned, stretching out on him like a cat, arching her back and unknowingly pushing her soft body into him. Hades stifled a groan and bit his lips, clenching his eyes shut tight.

Persephone let out a sigh and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes before opening them. She blinked a few times before her jade orbs settled on Hades… He looked… pained?

"Hades?"

Her soft voice calling his name was the sweetest torture. He breathed in deeply, telling himself off mentally before composing himself.

"Hades?" She tried again when he didn't answer her. Had she hurt him in her sleep? What if he found out about her kiss? Was he mad at her?

At least he thought he'd composed himself until she called for him again. Counting down from three he opened his eyes, making sure to mask his expression, which he was sure would be hunger, and looked at her.

He silently begged that his expression didn't give him away, Gods forbid him to scare her off! "Are you alright? You looked… pained?" Her sweet and concerned voice drifted over him and he found the hunger fade to give way to tenderness; she was worried about him.

"I'm fine, little flower." He smiled at her and she found it breathtaking, "Did you sleep well?"

The best. "Yes, thank you." She blushed under his intense stare and had to look away. Glancing around the room she saw a door she hadn't notice and unknowingly was staring at it for sometime.

Following her curious gaze Hades saw her eyes on the door, "It leads to a washroom, would you like a bath?"

A bath? Did she smell? Oh perhaps she was covered in dirt! She suddenly wished she had a mirror to see what she looked like, she must be a state.

Seeming to see where her thoughts lead he added, "You must want to relax after all the stress you've endured."

Stress… yes, she'd be stressed, and scared, and horrified by what had happened. Now though, she felt relieved and safe, but a bath would be nice. She nodded, "A bath would be lovely, thank you."

"I'll have some water warmed for you, and new clothing will also be provided by Hecate. Use any soaps and scents you wish, if you excuse me I have things to attend to." With a bow he swiftly left the room.

Hades had to get out of the room as fast as he could, it took all his will not to swoop down on top of her like a predatory animal and feast on her beauty.

Persephone felt saddened by his sudden departure but she had to remind herself that she was unimportant to the older god, who ran the whole Underworld- of course she had more important things to attend to. More interesting things to deal with than a young girl like her. What was it like to be ruler of the Underworld? She expected he was a fair ruler, quiet and calm.

There was a knock on the door and unsure of herself, never having a door closed to knock upon in her home, she squeaked out, "Come in."

Hecate entered with a smile, "Hello Persephone, I trust you slept well." A knowing smirk was on the older goddess's face and Persephone's flamed with embarrassment, oh yes- her sleep was very well indeed.

"I've brought you hot water and clothing for your bath, come!" Hecate walked passed her into the washroom, jugs following her in midair.

"Oh!" Persephone gasped, never having seen powers like that before, Hecate laughed at the young goddess's amazement.

Each jug poured itself into a large tub, filling it to the brim with steaming water. Persephone was already excited to get in, not ever having a bath so filled before, her mother never allowing the water line above her waist, for fear her precious daughter would drown. Persephone never dared to tell her mother she was a good swimmer that could dive deep enough underwater to collect shells from the bottle of the ponds in their garden.

"Thank you," Persephone told Hecate, wanting the woman to leave so she could stripe and get in the water.

Hecate laughed at her enthusiasm, telling her clothes would be laid out on the bed for her as she left the room.

Persephone quickly pulled her modest dress over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room, uncaring if it'd get wrinkled, and stepped into the heated water. It was so warm, not scalding hot but also not like the lukewarm water she was used to- her mother never allowing too warm water for fear Persephone's delicate skin would burn off.

She sunk into the water with a sigh, leaning her head against the edge of the bath in contentment. On the side was an assortment of soaps, some untouched and some well used. She picked up one of the used ones and brought the lump to her nose, inhaling the scent that was purely Hades. She couldn't pinpoint the smell, but it was fresh and gave her a warm feeling- much like Hades, she wanted to use it but she thought it'd be rude to use his obviously favourite soap, besides- she wanted him to keep using it and he couldn't do that if she used it all up.

Putting the soap back she picked up another bar, it was red and bringing it to her nose it was a fruity smell. Another was orange and smelt of tangy orange, the next was pink- rose, another purple- lavender. All womanly scents, certainly not for the God of the Underworld, so for who? The all appeared to be unused, so why did he have them?

Jealous struck her cold and unwelcome, was it for a mistress? Despite her mother never telling her of lust and sex, the nymphs had taken it upon themselves to warn her of men- thinking to be better safe than sorry and not having such fantasies that Persephone would remain the childish Kore her mother wished her to be.

Persephone was not as naive as her mother thought and knew the god must have needs, did he leave these scents here for the woman who would be visiting his rooms? Trying to distract herself, she looked around the room.

It was like a cave, the whole room of black marble, candles scattered around the room and flickering off the walls. It all looked rather romantic now that she thought of it and the unwelcomed jealous coiled itself in the pit of her stomach like a hissing snake. Was that the idea? Was this how he seduced his mistresses? The tub was certainly big enough for two… Did Hades share this very bath she was in with someone? Someone else?

Persephone could have slapped herself for that thought! Someone else indeed! Of course it was someone else, like Hades, the great Lord of the Underworld, would wish to share a romantic bath with her, a lowly goddess that grew plants!

Not feeling very relaxed now, Persephone picked up one of the soaps, the red one she noted and rubbed it into her skin, lathering it into her hair and rinsed quickly.

She stepped out of the bath and, seeing no towel, wrapped a robe around herself that was hung on the back of the door, it swamped her small form and engulfed her in the fresh and warm scent- Hades. This was Hades robe that wrapped around her naked body.

She blushed but did not allow herself to feel guilty enough to take it off. Wrapping it tighter around herself she drew the material to her nose and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and letting it envelop her.

Leaving the room she saw a deep burgundy dress on the bed, she dropped the robe and pulled it over her head, loving how the soft material glided down her body and hugged her figure. She wasn't voluptuous by any means, but at least now she could see she had a shape in this dress, in fact it fit her perfectly and she wished it wasn't just on lend from Hecate and actually belonged to her.

She combed her fingers through her hair, unable to find a brush and looking in the mirror, saw that it'd have to do. She opened the door, hoping to find Hades but he'd was already waiting for her, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

Upon seeing Persephone emerge from the room Hades straightened. Gods she looked beautiful! She's always looked beautiful, but in a dress that actually fit her and didn't hide her sweet figure from him… he had to stifle a groan of approval.

"Oh," a soft blush covered her cheeks. "Hello."

"Hello," Hades offered her the croak of his arm. After she took it, her small hand resting lightly and trustingly on his arm, he continued. "I thought you'd like a tour of o… my kingdom." How he wished he could slam his head into the wall. Our kingdom? Our? He'd nearly said the kingdom was theirs! Yes, he intended to share it with her and make her his queen, but she didn't know that! How stupid could he get?! He couldn't let her know of his intentions, he'd spent years wondering how to get her into his home and when he finally does, he nearly ruins his chance by scaring her away.

No, he would take it slow with the goddess, it was the only way. No matter how much his heart wished to beat with her's, or how his brain filled him with thoughts of her in his arms each day and night, or how much he body strained to be close to her's.

He would do this the right way… even though he'd already started it wrong.

"Yes, I'd love to!" She beamed up at him, and he hoped she'd come to love him as well in time.

* * *

**Right then, my lovely people! It is FINALLY here! I'm so sorry! I've just been so busy with college and work! I just never have time to do anything these days! I'm at college Monday-Friday 8.30-4.00, not getting home until 5 because the bus journey is just crazy! Then I have a drama club I go to on Mondays and Tuesdays, then I work Wednesday and Thursday evenings- as a kitchen porter in a pub, not very glamorous I know, and I don't get home until 11. So by Friday I'm completely knackered with a boat load of homework for the weekend! Luckily I had yesterday off as it was an inset day, so got all my homework done yesterday and dedicated today to writing this chapter!**

**Sorry for the long winded explanation, but I feel like I have to explain myself to you lovely people as you deserve to know why I haven't been able to upload. Thank you all so much for standing by me with this story- I've tried to back this chapter as long as I could with fluff! Hope you all like it!**

**So... cheeky Persephone aye? Sneaky kiss in there! Who thinks she's brave? Maybe it should have been on the lips huh? That would have woken our sleeping gorgeous Hades! 3 And she's jealous! Do you like jealous Persephone? I personally prefer jealous Hades... anyone else with me? Should I make Hades jealous? Where should they go on this tour? Anywhere in particular they can go?**

**Thanks again to everyone who keeps up with this story, love you all so much! Thanks for the reviews as well, it let's me know you're all still here and I have a reason to write! Love you! :* 3**

**Fables-and-FairyTale xx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Zeus!" Demeter stormed through the double doors of the throne room on Mt. Olympus, fury in her eyes.

This did nothing to Zeus calm demeanour as he wanted it mild amusement, the goddess was stomping around the room so hard he thought she would slip through the clouds. "Yes Demeter? What can I do for you today?"

"My daughter is missing!" She screeched at him, uncaring if he was above her in status- she was a mother bear who'd lost her cub and she was out for blood.

"Missing? How absurd!" Zeus scoffed, yet secretly knew his brother had carried off his daughter already, and to his amusement, hadn't told Demeter. Not that he blamed him.

"Absurd?! How can you say that? My daughter is gone!" The goddess was bordering on hysterical. He took pity on her.

"Persephone-"

"Kore!"

Zeus sighed and shot the goddess a glare, "Interrupt me again and you'll never see her aga-"

"So you know where my daughter is?!"

"Damn it woman!" Zeus was quick to lose his temper and shot up from his sitting position, Hera watching on silently with a smirk. "Yes I know where our daughter is!" Hera's smirk slipped, remembering her husband's affairs. "And at the rate you're going, you will never see her again!"

"How can you do that?! She is my daughter an-"

"She is our daughter, and I can easily stop you from seeing her because she is just as much mine as yours, in fact I should- it would be retribution for all the times you turned me away when I wanted to see her!"

"No!" Demeter gasped out, sinking to her knees and holding her head in her hands. "You can't do this! You can't! I gave birth to her, I raised her, I loved her!"

"Yes Demeter, you've done all those things," Zeus' tone softened as he walked towards the distraught goddess. "But you've also smothered her, kept her from her father and siblings- people who also want to love her- you've isolated her from everyone she needs," he told her gently.

"I'm the only person she needs!" Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at Zeus. "I'm her mother!"

"And I'm her father, whom she also needs."

"No!" She tried to protest.

"Yes! Demeter, she needs to live her own life!" There was no reasoning with this goddess, he wondered how Persephone managed to put up with the woman.

"She has her life- with me!" Demeter screamed, the only person her Kore needed was her mother and she refused to believe that her daughter would ever think otherwise.

"Well now she has a different life!" Zeus shouted, not thinking the words he'd spoken. "With the man who will be her husband!"

"What?!" Her scream could have broken glass with its intensity. "What have you done to my precious baby Zeus?!"

Not liking her tone of voice at all and losing what little respect and sympathy he had for the woman he grinned with malice as he broke the news, "My daughter is the bride of Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. They have my permission and there is nothing you can do about it woman. Now leave."

He turned his back on her but her words stopped him dead in his tracks. "She has made an oath upon the River Styx to never leave me!"

* * *

"And this is the throne room, where I judge souls." Hades pointed to a large golden seat, plush red velvet covering the middle and arms. It looked big enough for two and she figured it had to be comfy as Hades must sit there for hours on end. It was a little bit to the left, and there was an empty space next to it, just big enough to fit another chair there on the steps leading up to the throne.

"You must be so busy, I feel bad for taking you away from such important matters." Persephone folded her hands in front of her, looking at the ground.

Hades couldn't help himself as he gently gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head to look at him. "Nothing is more important than your happiness here, I wish to show you these places so you will become used to them and feel you are welcome here. Because you my little flower, are my most honoured guest."

Persephone couldn't hide her face from the tall god as he grasped her chin, so her blushing cheeks were on full display to the Lord of the Underworld, whom found her rosy cheeks so endearing that he wished to kiss the tinted pink skin.

Instead he settled from brushing his thumb over her soft skin before releasing her chin. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the throne room, ready to show her the rest of the kingdom he wished to share with her one day.

Strolling down one of the corridors in content with her hand in the Lord of the Underworld's Persephone felt giddy. Her happiness meant something to him… Oh dear gods! It didn't mean anything though. Did it? It's not like he'd confessed his undying love for her was it? He was just being polite- a good host. But surely he wanted her out of his hair.

"Hades?" Her voice was timid, and she didn't need to look at him to know she had his full attention, she could feel his eyes on her. "When can I go home?"

Hades breath caught in his throat just at the thought of her leaving. "It's just… I don't think my kidnapper will be waiting around for me, do you? And my mother will be terribly worried."

Her kidnapper. Him. The one that she had nightmares about. "Do you wish to return home?" He held his breath as they both stopped walking and turned to look at each other.

Persephone didn't want to leave him. But she knew her mother… she'd tear down the whole garden to find her. "I have to," she tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"But do you _want_ to?" Hades pressed, trying to find any reason to get her to stay, he knew she didn't want to go and he'd persuade her to stay in anyway he could.

"Well… I…" Persephone didn't want to lie to him. She wanted to stay with all her heart.

"Because I've already sent a message to your mother. She knows you're safe." He let out quickly, knowing if he didn't tell her this she'd just go back for her mother. If she thought her mother approved then he knew she'd stay.

"Oh," Persephone breathed out. "Well, in that case I'd like to see more of your kingdom if you please?"

Hades held out his hand for her, silently correcting her '_our kingdom_'.

* * *

"She has what?!" Zeus bellowed.

"She's made and oath-"

"Yes I heard you the first time you damn woman!" Zeus started to pace, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You can't break an oath made upon-"

"I know!"

"Well then-" Demeter was smug until Hera interrupted.

"Zeus, darling," she purred. "Do you remember the deal you made with Styx?"

* * *

"I want you to be careful here Persephone," Hades warned her, weary of how this was going to go, but wanting her to see this.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

A heartbeat went by. "Of course."

The smile he gave her was breathtaking and she knew she'd follow wherever he led.

"This is Cerberus," Hades introduced, pointed to the giant three-headed dog. Sat up the creature was at least eight foot, Hades head coming to middle of it's chest.

The animal's heads all barked at the same time, rumbling about the chamber and Persephone could have sworn the walls shook. "He guards the entrance to the Underworld, so no souls try to cheat death."

"Oh," Persephone went to take a step closer, but Hades warned her away. "He's very temperamental, approach him carefully." Hades didn't think his animal would attack his beloved, after all he was the one who brought her here and Cerberus was very loyal.

But what happened next even he couldn't predict. Persephone walked to the animal cautiously, holding her hand outstretched, letting Cerberus know of her intentions. Surprisingly the creature allowed the goddess to touch his furry chest, and a content rumble let itself out.

"Hello, aren't you sweet?" Persephone cooed, petting his surprisingly soft fur. Cerberus lowered his heads, each one butting against the others to be the focus of her attention. The goddess laughed softly, petting each head as she received slobbery kiss along her arms.

Hades watch on in wonder, as his little flower tamed the beast.

* * *

**Well, I've finally updated for you all. You can all thank Wense for that, as they are the reason I got the inspiration to start writing this chapter. And then the very flattering ****Fyrewhisp gave me the motivation to finish it and update this story. So thank you both for reviewing and giving me a boost- I didn't realise how much I needed it. Also Wense, for you comment on Chapter 7 and 8, in no way am I offended by your outburst- it's very flattering to know people feel such emotion towards my story and that I invoke a reaction ;) Trust me my sweet, I have it all planned out... or at least Hera does XD**

**So... What's Hera got up her sleeve? Did everyone like my introduction of Cerberus? I know it's a bit cliché to have the animal love our leading lady, but I just love him so much and I think it's really cute :) Hades lied again! Oh no... who thinks he should come clean? But if he does how will Persephone react?**

**Thank you all for keeping up with this story and reviewing! They all life my spirits so much :) Love you all!**

**Fables-and-Fairytale xx**


	17. Chapter 17

"And this is the pool Mnemosyne, it allows the dead to remember forgotten things from their past lives. It gives them closure I suppose." Hades came to a stop in front of the glowing blue pool, a greenish hue cast over them in the mist.

"Do humans forget their lives when they die?"

"No, it's not that- it just gives them the option to remember everything, so little things that seemed unimportant at the time are remembered and appreciated."

Persephone smiled. "That's nice then, I like the idea that they can cherish long lost memories."

Hades adored her caring nature and compassion to humans, not many gods and goddesses did, but he saw their grief everyday as they remembered how they'd died or who they'd had to leave behind.

"There is another body of water called Lethe, sometimes the pain from the memories get's too much for the humans and they wish to forget their existence. Sometimes, if deemed worthy enough, a human will drink from the river in order to be reincarnated."

"Do you know what will happen to them? The ones that are giving new lives." Persephone was so curious about this dark god's work and life, she was fascinated by his knowledge and his home.

"No one knows, only that they'll be reborn again. However, their aura remains the same- every person has a certain aura you see, even the gods- and I've met the same person at least three times since given the Underworld."

"Only three times?"

"When a person does go on to be reincarnated it doesn't necessarily mean in that time, it could be up to thousands of years before a person is actually reborn again."

"So a human's aura doesn't change at all? Do gods have auras too?"

"Yes of course, every creature has an aura, I've been gifted to have a second sight I suppose. It allows me to judge souls not only through what they've done in their life but by the aura they have lived with."

"Gifted? You mean it was given to you when you became the Lord of the Underworld?"

Hades nodded before taking her hand. "Come, there is more I wish to show you." He turned away from the pool, about to take her hand until Hecate rushed through one of the tunnels, grabbing his arm and tugging.

"Hecate, what is the meaning of this?" Hades demanded as a the usually well put together goddess frantically tried to get him to follow her.

She was panting hard as she answered, "There is a problem you must attend to in the throne room!"

"Alright," Hades placed the hand that had been holding Persephone's over Hecate's in attempt to calm her. Persephone felt a twinge in her chest as Hecate and Hades made eye contact, something silent passing both of them. It wasn't until Hades said "We'll be right there," and reached for her hand again, removing it from Hecate's.

She felt like she could breathe again as he took her hand, starting to pull her towards the throne room, feeling included and wanted. She knew it was silly, Hades was too… much for her. He was everything she wished to be- kind, courageous, welcoming and just… wonderful. She'd never match up to him. Unlike Hecate, the beautiful brunette with green eyes that just trapped you, unlike her own eyes- an unusual but boring shade of green.

"No, Hades wait- it might be dangerous… Too dangerous." She glanced at Persephone and then back at him, something passing between them silently yet again. This time the twinge stayed even as Hades squeezed her hand tighter.

"Very well, Hecate please escort Persephone back to our-" he coughed loudly, "-her, rooms." He swiftly left the room, leaving her feeling cold as he didn't look back or acknowledge her.

Before Persephone could turn to the other goddess in the chamber Hecate placed her hands on Persephone's shoulders. "We don't have much time."

"What are you-"

"Please forgive me, but dear gods you have to know the truth!"

"What-" Persephone was once again cut off as the older goddess shoved her shoulders with such force that she was propelled forwards into the freezing water.

* * *

"Ah, why yes my darling wife- I do believe I recall the deal I made with Styx." Hera blushed as he praised her, the display of affection to her so unusual.

"What deal?!" Demeter seethed, glaring at the two of them. Zeus grinned like a manic, stepping away from his wife and strolling to Demeter with his hands behind his back, visibly calmer.

Removing his hands from behind his back he waved one through the air, producing a cloud of smoke that quickly morphed into a piece of parchment. "Once, when Hades, Poseidon and I were young, we used to force each other to swear on the River Styx- such as to keep each other's secrets."

"Yes," Demeter sighed, remembering her brothers' antics.

"Well, once it went too far. I won't go into details, but Poseidon made me swear something that was incredibly cruel. So I went to Styx and promised that Hades would be ruler of the Underworld and treat it well if it was decreed that promises made on the River by force weren't valid."

"E-excuse me?" Demeter snatched the unbreakable contract that Zeus held, reading the contents thoroughly, reaching the end where Zeus thunder bolted signature lay, along with a splash of silvery water reading 'Styx'. "Who's to say I forced her?" She slapped the paper back against his golden chest.

Zeus shock his blonde head, "We both know that you forced her to make that oath."

"You can't prove that!" Demeter pointed at Zeus, "I want my daughter here! Right now!"

Zeus nodded, "Very well, I shall summon Hades and his bride." Before Demeter could grumble Zeus continued. "She can make another oath on the River Styx, to tell the truth on whether you forced her to promise to stay."

Demeter tanned skin from working in fields all day visibly became two shades paler.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a super short chapter and so late! Holy s***! I don't even remember the last time I updated this story. I am so sorry for that! It seems all I ever do is apologise to you guys for my lack of updating- geez... do you guys even remember what happened in the last chapter?! I'm such a horrible person! There is like NO excuse for this looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait for a chapter- and such a short one at that! I don't even like the way this one came out- I just can't seem to get it right? But seriously, your reviews and support is the most amazing thing and it really does keep this story going!**

**Right- so I was re-reading the last chapter (because I'm such a horrible author ((can I even call myself that?)) and basically needed to refresh myself on it) and I realise how many mistakes are in there! It is ****appalling- so, my request is (if anyone is actually still reading this story) could you please tell me where/ when I make mistakes? It would be such a big help! Thank you in advance!**

**Anyway! So... what did you all think? Hera so had a plan babies! Wooo! Isn't she great? XD But... what is Hecate up to? :O ! And Zeus is gonna summon them! How will that go down? Let me know your thoughts!**

**Love you all so much! I can't thank you enough for all your support and love for this story! I promise- no matter how long it takes to update this story, it will be finished with a proper ending! I swear it on the River Styx!**

**Fables-and-FairyTale xx**


	18. Chapter 18

All Persephone felt was cold. Other than that she was numb.

* * *

She was wrapped in warmth and felt herself moving. Looking at the world she saw… Hermes? But younger. And then Hades face came into view. He seemed pained.

She felt herself struggling however she had no power to stop it. She was drawn in closer to warmth and had finally pulled her arms from from being constricted. Tiny hands were reaching up for Hades confused face, as though to touch him. Her tiny hands she realised.

A voice came from somewhere, "I think she likes you Hades."

Then her mother's shrill cry, "She does not! She is simply too frightened to cry, he's probably scared her to silence." Persephone wanted to turn her face to see her mother, but instead she was trapped looking up to Hades.

"I wish you could be scared into silence woman," Hades' voice was soft and husky, when he turned back to look at her his gaze was soft but expression passive, as though afraid to show emotion.

Her lips involuntarily tipped into a smile. "Aww, she really likes you. She's smiling!" A voice said again, and the more she heard it she was sure it was Hermes. Albeit a little high pitched than the one she was used to.

"She is probably tired-move!-I need to take her home." Her mother again.

"Nonsense, this is her home, with her father and siblings. Hades, why don't you give Persephone her gift." She knew her father's deep booming voice anywhere and again wanted to find the source, but she couldn't physically turn her head from the handsome god above her.

His face came closer and she could feel his warm breath by her ear and his black hair tickle the side of her face. His voice again soft and gentle."My gift to you, my darling Persephone is anything you desire. All you have to do is tell me and I will do everything in my power to give it to you." He pulled his head up, his face still so close, close enough for her to reach her hands out and lay her palm flat on cheek, her forefinger connecting with the corner of his mouth.

He pursed his lips a fraction, giving her finger a soft kiss and she found herself giggling with delight.

He pulled her hand away from his face and carefully pushed a golden bracelet with three rubies encrusted on the top over her little hand and onto her wrist.

* * *

She was sat on the floor in a familiar room, and the more she looked she realised it was hers. Why did it look bigger? Her eyes were on a pot of soil, her hands waving over it. Suddenly she was overcome with sadness, her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably and her eyes were stinging.

Wetness was running down her face. Tears. She was crying. Why? _Can't I get anything right?_ A young voice echoed in her head.

Then his voice. Hades. "Why are you crying Persephone?" His voice carried in a soft whisper around the small room, causing a gasp to escape from her lips as she whirled around to the source of the melodic deep voice.

Stood in the corner of the room was a tall man, dressed in black with shoulder length ebony hair and dark grey eyes that seemed to see through her to her very soul. She could feel the power radiating from him in waves, "Who are you?" she found herself asking in a quiet voice, wiping the sticky tears from her cheeks. She knew who he was. But the young voice coming from her moving lips was asking all the same.

"I am Hades, the King of the Underworld. I ask again, why are you crying little Persephone?" His tone was not unkind, and he walked leisurely over to where she still sat on the floor.

"Oh, I was just trying to make it grow," she whispered, feeling foolish. "Why are you here Hades, and how do you know me?"

"I have known you for many years now little goddess, I am here because I have come to visit you," he told her, his voice patient as he answered her question.

"Why have you come to visit me Hades?" Yes, why had he come to visit her young self.

"I always come to visit you, you just never see me." What?

"Why don't I?"

He chuckled and crouched down to her level. Her level- how old was she? "Your mother doesn't take kind to visitors as I'm sure you're aware, so how about we keep the meeting our little secret?" He told her playfully, putting a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

She put her own finger to her lips, "Shh!" She was definitely young Persephone decided as she was uncontrollably acting childish.

"Now why don't we try this again," he nodded towards the plant pot.

Persephone involuntary shrugged. "There's no point, I can't do it," her young voice was hopeless.

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her chin up with his finger. "You can do anything if you believe you can little goddess, look I'll show you."

He took both her tiny hands in his large ones, turning the palms so they cupped around the pot without touching it. "Now concentrate on what you want to do."

"Make a flower grow," came her small voice in reply. His hands were warm… why did that surprise her?

"Good, now close your eyes. Search within yourself for your power, you have it- we all do," he told her so surely that she had to believe him and trust his words. She did as she said, visualizing her power and what she wanted it to do.

With a sigh she opened her eyes, staring right at the dark god. "It didn't work." But Persephone knew it had. That was just how her powers worked- she didn't feel it, it was second nature. So why was she so upset?

"Are you sure my flower?" he asked her coyly, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

She glanced down at the pot, and gasped at the beautiful pink lily that had sprouted, standing tall and proud in the centre of the clay pot. "I-I did it…" she muttered in disbelief.

"Yes you did," Hades agreed, pride evident in his voice.

"I did it!" She squealed, and launched herself at the dark god, throwing her little arms around his neck. "Thank you Hades," she said, her young voice growing soft, and suddenly she felt… tired…

* * *

She was running. Why was she running? Strong arms surrounded her and suddenly she was off the ground and in a chariot. She was screaming, but the sound of horse's' hooves hitting the earth were louder. Then she felt herself dropping, down, down, down into the earth.

She knew this. This complete fear. Oh yes, this wasn't confusing- this was exactly what she knew- she was being kidnapped. Again, reliving it.

And then the movement stopped. She didn't remember this. What was this? Water was running she could hear it. Looking up and around she saw a river, rushing across a shore of dark blue rocks. She couldn't see beyond the waters as mist circled on the water's surface, curling into the darkness. All around her was a dark tint of blue even with the flicker of flames in candle holders hooked to the walls. She felt confusion… but she knew this… This was the Underworld… What?

* * *

Bed… she was on a bed. Looking at the rouge silk pooled around her hips and covered her legs. A bed that wasn't hers. This bed was huge and could fit at least four people in it and she knew if she were to lay down her feet wouldn't even scrape the bottom of the bed. But she knew who's this bed was...

The room was neat and organised, no scrolls or paintings adorned the walls and there was nothing on the hearth except a glass paper weight that obviously wasn't doing its job. Getting up and walking over to it she saw a pink lily encased within it… was that her lily? The one she'd created with Hades?

The door suddenly creaked open to reveal… Hecate? But she found herself muddled, as though she didn't recognise the beautiful woman dressed in all black. "You're awake, wonderful. He'll be pleased." He… Hades?

* * *

She was breathing hard and leaning against a wall. Footsteps were approaching fast and instead of turning to see who it was she ran. She could feel complete fear again and she wondered what was making her feel this way.

Fear consumed her so completely that although she saw the water, she didn't stop and her feet splashed straight into it.

Then suddenly it was dark and she was drifting. What? She felt a sense of blankness, and then strong hands grabbed her. And Hades voice as she was shaken, "Persephone."

What was Hades doing here? Had he been the one chasing her? "Persephone, please. Open those jade eyes for me." He sounded desperate.

Her eyes cracked open and she found herself asking "Where am I?" But… she knew where she was. Exactly where she was. Even before he said it. "You're in the Underworld little flower."

* * *

Persephone coughed and spluttered as she rose from Mnemosyne waters. What was all that?

Hecate was still at the edge of the pool and was looking at her anxiously. "Why would you do that?" Persephone all but shouted.

Hecate ignored her question and asked one of her own. "Do you remember now?"

Remember? Wha- Hades voice rang in her head "And this is the pool Mnemosyne, it allows the dead to remember forgotten things from their past lives."

Forgotten things… so did that mean? "I remember… I woke up in the Underworld after I was kidnapped."

"Yes… And?" Hecate pushed.

"But I… why don't I remember Hades saving me from my kidnapper? He said he did!" Persephone was so confused. She knew now that she had woken up in the Underworld scared and frightened and had run, and now she also knew that she must have fallen in the river that Hades had been speaking of, the one that made a person forget. It was only the explanation for the blankness she had felt while remembering being in the river.

"I'm so sorry my dear, I was willing to comfort you as you got over the fact that he'd taken you, but I couldn't live with the lie of you thinking he was your hero." Hecate looked so saddened to say it, and her eyes appeared to be glassy.

"So what are you saying?" Persephone was almost afraid of the answer. Perhaps she truly already knew the answer. But she needed to hear it…

"I didn't save you from your kidnapper Persephone. I was your kidnapper." Persephone's head whipped round to look at the entrance, her wet hair striking her face. There Hades stood with guilt plastered across his pale face.

* * *

**So this is probably the fastest update I've ever done for you lot! I felt so guilty about the massively long wait for the last one! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter- it let's me know it wasn't all for nothing!**

**So... She now remembers everything... Can anyone tell me which chapters those memories are from? They'll get a free virtual cookie if they do! XD Was Hecate right for making her remember? What's Hades gonna do now that she knows? And how will Persephone react now that she does know?**

**Let me know!**

**Thank you all!**

**Fables-and-FairyTale xx**


	19. Chapter 19

"I… b-but why?" Persephone shook her head as she bobbed in the freezing water. Or was she this cold because of the realisation that Hades had betrayed her. "Why would you do that?!" Her voice rose with a surge of anger.

Hades held his hand out to her, walking to the edge of the pool. "Let me help you out of the-"

"No!" Persephone slapped his hand away from her as she crawled up the rocks on the side. "I think you've done enough Hades."

Her cold voice pierced through him and the guilt within him rose, how he wanted to drop to his knees and beg her to understand and forgive him. "Persephone, I promise I will explain everything to you, but please let me help you."

"The same way you helped me hide from my kidnapper?" She lifted herself up from the ground, unsteady on her feet and completely dripping wet.

"I said I'd protect you Persephone, and along with that it also means taking care of you, so please, let me draw you a hot bath."

"But why? Why would you take me away from my mother, lie to me about it and then, as you say, want to take care of me?" She was so confused and angry, she didn't even know where to begin.

"Persephone you're going to freeze, please let's get you warm and dry and then I will explain everything." Hades pleaded with her, he could see her shaking and the ruby red dress was keeping the cold water plastered to her body. Before she could even begin to argue or demand more answers he took her hand, nodding at Hecate.

Hecate nodded back and rushed to get fresh water to warm for a bath. Persephone protested as Hades gently pulled her from the cavern, taking her the fastest route through the Underworld to him rooms.

Once there he took her straight to his washroom, steam was already rising from the bath thanks to Hecate. Finally Persephone managed to shake her hand from his, and he pretended that it didn't shred his heart. "Please, take a bath and get warm. There will be fresh clothes for you on the bed and then we can talk."

He turned to leave her and give her privacy. "No! I want answers from you Lord of the Underworld, and I'm not doing anything you ask of me until you tell me why!" In her anger she threw one of the many scented soaps at him. It hit the back of his head and bounced to the floor.

He turned slowly, staring at her with emotionless eyes. And gods, she nearly crumbled to it- she realised that this was the first time he'd ever looked at her like that. With hard eyes and a straight lip. "Persephone, you either get in that bath of your own free will, or I will strip you and drop you in there myself."

His voice. It wasn't the soft and husky voice he always spoke to her with, this one was hard and commanding. The Lord of the Underworld. It shook her out of her stillness and she made herself straighten, crossing her trembling arms over her body. She was so cold!

"Oh! So now you want to talk about free will?!" She cocked her hip and glared hard at him, trying not to look at the inviting bath with steam rolling off of it.

"That's it." She could shout at him all night if she wanted, but he'd be damned if he let her stand there freezing cold doing it. She could do it from the warmth of the bath. He stormed towards her with no hesitation, tearing the material straight down the middle, exposing her flesh. Flesh that he was sure would usually be tanned, but instead now it was nearly as pale as his.

A gasp escaped from her blue tinted lips, the colour of them the reason he didn't regret stripping her torn garment completely from her and leaving her bare. She tried to cover herself, but the dark god didn't pay any mind to her now naked form as he scooped her up and plopped her in the bath- her health much more important.

Persephone tried not to sigh in pleasure as her cold body hit the warm water, instead she kept onto the anger. "Have you no shame? Actually, I know you don't! You're a kidnapper!"

"Yes Persephone, we've established that." Hades sighed, closing his eyes. Mostly in shame, but partly because he wasn't sure he could control his wandering eyes.

"Well, I'm warm now so answer me! Why?!" She practically screamed and for good measures splashed water at his face.

Losing patience and mostly angry at himself for being so aroused by her fiery spirit he snapped back at her, "Why do you think Persephone?" He opened his eyes, glaring back at her, not looking so scary with water dripping down his face. Actually he looked-no! She shook her head violently.

"That's what I want you to tell me!" She splashed water at his face again before hugging her knees to her chest, trying to keep some modesty. "Do you hate me? My mother? Have I done something to you to make you want revenge?" She was getting hysterical now, wondering why this god, a man she'd thought was so wonderful, would want to hurt her this way?

"Persephone the last thing I feel towards you his hatred."

"Then why would you do this?" She begged him, tears now streaming down her lovely face, still paler than he would have likes.

"Because I'm in love with you Persephone!"

* * *

"Well, where are they? Where is that monster with my precious baby?!" Demeter wailed, pacing the floors of the throne room.

"Hermes has only just left to fetch them Demeter. I know patience isn't one of your finer qualities, we all know you can only grow plants, but please try." Hera was growing increasingly annoyed with the other goddess as she babbled on about her baby. Her baby was a woman for goodness sake.

"That monster has taken my baby from me!" Demeter defended herself, glaring up at her queen.

"The only baby there is, is you Demeter! You need to learn that Persephone stopped being a child long ago!"

"Shut up!" Demeter screeched at her, covering her ears.

"Demeter that's enough!" Zeus took her wrists and wrenched them away from her face. "I won't have you speak to my queen like that."

Although Hera did not thank him for his defence, she secretly glowed on the inside.

* * *

"I-you… love me?" Persephone asked in a daze, she was so bewildered by his declaration. Here stood Hades, Lord of the Underworld, dripping wet and declaring that he loved her.

"Yes," he took a steps forwards and when she didn't cower he took several more, once he was at her side she knelt by her. He made sure he kept eye contact as he took a deep breath and confessed, "I don't know when I first fell in love with you. But when I did, it was so deeply that my life irrevocably changed. I'm ashamed to say it led me to madness, but I'm not sorry. I don't regret it. Not a single thing. Even if you now hate me Persephone, I will selfishly keep these memories of hope. The time you have spent in this hellish Underworld has turned it into heavenly Olympus for me, as I hoped, for the first time in my existence, that I could be loved." He drew in a ragged breath. "I can't make you love me Persephone and I would never force you to do so. I can bear that, I believe I could even bear you hatred, because my love for you is enough."

"I…" she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There was a frantic knocking on the door and Hades barely had time to stand before the bathing room door burst open.

"Hermes!" Persephone shrieked, drawing her knees closer to her body and dropped her head over them, hoping her long hair covered anything indecent. Hades immediately stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the brunette god and hoping it also blocked his view of her.

"What are you doing here boy?" Persephone had thought Hades had used a cold voice to address her before, it was nothing compared to the freezing tone now. "These are my private chambers."

Hermes was used to the Lord of the Underworld's deep and uncaring voice, but now it was chilling and his eyes flashed with anger and venom. The younger god backed up a step and was sure to keep his eyes on the floor, "Zeus sent me here to collect you both right away, Demeter is demanding her daughter returned to her."

* * *

**I was going to be mean and stop after Hades confessed he loved her- but I feel too guilty about my late updates... So we went a little bit further! :) Thank you to those who keep reviewing and telling me how my story's going and if you're still enjoying it! Love you guys so much and the support is very much appreciated! :D**

**So... He finally did it! He told her he loved her! Wooo! But... What is Persephone gonna do? Will she be mad at him for kidnapping her? Or will his confession melt her heart and make her forgive him right away? Let me know! And did you like my little Zeus and Hera bit? 'Cause I find that I like them together... I know he is horrible to her true to Greek Mythology... but in Disney Hercules they are like sooooooooo sweet... so I guess I'm trying to get a middle ground with them?**

**What's gonna happen on Mt. Olympus? 'Bout to be a thrown down I reckon! :P hehe!**

**Fables-and-Fairytales xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Once Persephone had dressed in her modest clothing, she already missed the silky red material on her skin, she walked out of the rooms where Hades had left her to have some privacy.

He and Hermes were speaking in hushed angry whispers. They immediately stopped and straightened once they saw Persephone. "Seph," Hades glowered at the nickname Hermes used, "I'm here to take you home to your mother."

"Home." Persephone said softly, almost to herself. Home. Where her gardens were. Where the nymphs lived. Where her mother was. Where she was… stuck. Trapped.

She looked back to Hades rooms, where the door was left ajar. Through it she could see a pink lily… encased in glass. Her pink lily she now recalled. The one she now knew hadn't been a dream, one she'd made with Hades. She remembered the feeling of such joy as she made that flower, the joyous and completely free feeling that she'd only felt recently in Hades company.

"Hades…" she hesitated as his bowed head snapped to her, his eyes wide and uncertain. She'd never seen him that way, so... vulnerable. "I… my lily." Was all she managed to stutter out. He swept past her into his rooms, returning with the crystallised lily.

He held it out to her, not meeting her eyes. "It was the first flower you ever made."

"I know. I remember. Why did you take it?" She asked curiously, taking the glassy object to study the protected flower. She made hundreds of these now, they were her favourite for some reason… now she knew why.

"I wanted to remember the young girl who'd found such joy in simple tasks, who put her heart into everything she did. Your beautiful aura and spirit is in that flower, I wanted to remember that. I realise now that it wasn't in my right to take it. Nor was it my right to take you. I return it to you."

"What if… what if I don't want it returned?" She gently pushed the item back into his warm hands and their eyes connected for a long time, jade green to steel grey.

* * *

"What has taken you so long, you worthless nymph!" Demeter screeched, as Hermes landed. "Where is my daughter?!"

"Persephone and Hades will be along shortly." Hermes shrugged his shoulders, strolling past the fuming goddess.

"Don't call my Kore by that ridiculous name! And don't even give that worthless creature a name!"

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," Hades sighed, stepping through the doorway with Persephone following behind.

Persephone didn't get fully through the door before her mother barrelled into her, nearly knocking the girl off her feet. "Oh Kore! My precious baby! What did that monster do to you? Are you hurt?" Demeter only let go long enough to check her over for bruises or cuts, not that she'd find many as Persephone's old dress was covering her from neck to toe, full sleeved and swamped her. How did she wear things like this all day, every day?

Finding nothing sinister on her baby she gathered Persephone against her chest again and squeezed her tight. "You are never leaving my sight again my dear Kore!"

"Never?" Persephone whispered.

"No! My dear Kore, never again!" Demeter shook her head frantically.

"So," Zeus clapped his huge hands, the sound echoing around the large space. Demeter still held tightly onto her daughter, seeming to ignore the great god. "Persephone, my daughter- how was your time away?"

Demeter still held one arm around Persephone as she whirled to face a smirking Zeus. "Her name is Kore. It was not her 'time away', she was kidnapped from me!"

"She wasn't kidnapped, I gave Hades my permission to take my daughter as his bride." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and sat at on his throne next to his queen, who had been sat there listening quietly.

"What?" Persephone breathed out, taking a step away from her mother's arm, however the older woman still clung to her forearm with a grip like steel. "Why?"

"He asked."

"Ha!" Demeter threw the hand that didn't have Persephone's arm, in the air. "He doesn't ask! He takes! You-" she pointed an accusing finger at Hades, "stole my daughter from me!"

"And you Demeter made your daughter unwillingly swear on the River Styx to never leave you, if anything that is kidnapping Demeter! You've stolen all her choices for her!" Hades retorted, his eyes piercing and voice cold.

"As if she would have chosen you anyway? My Kore would always chose me! Her mother! Wouldn't you Kore?" Her mother's voice was absolute, it didn't waiver, she had complete confidence that Persephone would always chose her.

Seeing the distress on his daughter's face, something her mother was completely blind to, Zeus came to her rescue. "My dear, when you made that oath to you mother did she ask if of you?"

"Well, I-"

"Ah! The question only requires a yes or a no." Although she had hardly ever seen her father growing up, her mother always said he was a busy man, far too busy for his youngest daughter, he was still the most authoritative figure in her life. She could never lie to him.

"Yes." Persephone nodded, not daring to look at her mother.

"So you did not come up with this promise by yourself, of your own sound mind?"

"No."

"Then your oath on the River Styx is void."

"H-how?" Persephone stuttered, hardly believing it. Was it that easy? "I thought vows made on that river were eternal?"

"Only if the person making that oath means it truly and have said it of their own free will. Your mother forced you to speak that vow, and therefore it is not registered as a true vow on the river." Zeus explained calmly. Huh, her mother had never explained anything calmly to her, she was always she busy and frantic to answer her questions. Especially when it came to laws, rules and the other gods and goddesses.

"Well that doesn't mean anything! Kore is still coming home with me!" Demeter was practically spitting fire, gripping her daughter's delicate arm tightly.

"Mother," Persephone winced. "You are-"

"Not now Kore!" Demeter bit out between clenched teeth.

"Demeter-"

"No! You will listen to me you oaf! She is my daughter- I have raised her! She belongs to me! I gave birth to her!" Demeter's grip tightened, creating a pale ring around Persephone's arm as the blood stopped circulating.

"You wench, you are hurting her!" Hades growled, as he stalked towards the raging goddess causing his flower pain.

"You're the one who kidnapped her!" Demeter shook her arm, dragging her back away from the Lord of the Underworld stalking towards them.

"Demeter! Let go of the poor woman for goodness sake!" Hera screeched, standing from her throne and hurry towards them.

"She is not a woman! She is my daughter!"

"A daughter you are hurting!" Persephone cried, trying to wrench her arm away from the hysterical woman. When she finally managed to pry her death grip from her arm the sleeve of her dress ripped, revealing a darkening bruise.

Hades rushed to her, forgetting about the woman he wanted to throttle and took her wounded are with such gentleness Hera could only watch with wonder.

"Get away from here!" Demeter screamed, already storming towards the couple.

Hera rushed to block her path. "You are the one that needs to get away from her Demeter! You have caused Persephone's arm to bruise, the only person harming her is you. Now get out of my throne room." Hera pointed to the double doors, her glare full of rage and disappointment.

"I will not leave my daughter alone with that monster!" Demeter snapped, she was a good foot shorter than Hera. But she met the queen's glare unwaveringly.

"I will not leave my step-daughter with a monster either, so either get out or I will throw you out." Something protective came out in Hera when it came to the sweet natured goddess. Perhaps it was because her real mother was too overprotective in all the wrong ways and she felt she needed to protect Persephone from Demeter. Or maybe, she just liked the girl… out of all of Zeus' illegitimate children, she could not find it in herself to dislike Persephone.

She'd most certainly never claimed one to be her step-daughter or step-son, she hardly acknowledged them as Zeus' children because it was the only way she could stop herself from hurling a vase at her unfaithful husband's head every time she saw one.

"Your step-daughter?" Demeter reared back in disgust. "How dare you!"

"And how dare you lay a heavy hand on her?! You have caused her to bruise!" Hades looked up from studying Persephone's arm, the poor goddess bruised like a peach, it was black and blue. "Get out before it is your face turning black and blue." His voice was calm, but his fists at his sides shook with pent up rage, even Zeus had not seen his brother's uncontrollable anger- he was always deathly calm and controlled his emotions.

"Get away from my daughter!" Demeter screeched at him. When he didn't move the goddess rolled her eyes. "Come Kore, we are going home!" The goddess span on her heels, stalking towards the double doors. When she didn't hear her daughter's soft footfalls behind her she glanced back to see that the young goddess hadn't moved from her place near Hades. "Kore!"

"Mother, I think you should go back to your garden." Persephone said solemnly, rubbing her injured forearm. "I- you hurt me."

"Kore please! I didn't mean to." Demeter cried, seeing the look of pure hurt and disappointment on her daughter's face. "You know I'd never hurt you!"

"Perhaps not purposely mother… but you have been hurting me for a long time now."

"What?! But- I… Kore!"

"My name is Persephone."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm currently in China doing a six month course to teach English! So yeah! That's pretty cool huh? Anyone ever been to China before? Because I haven't until now- I'm still amazed that I'm actually here! But… if anyone has been to China before you'll know that Internet is pretty rubbish and VPNs are a must unless you only want Bing! So… unfortunately it's very difficult to access Fanfiction here, but whenever I can see that it's working I immediately start writing so I can get a chapter up as quick as I can! So that's something right?**

**So… what did you all think? Has Persephone forgiven Hades?! Or is she just wanting to be away from her mother? Do you like that she's finally stood up to her, or is it a bit sudden? What will Demeter do? Will she let her precious baby go? And don't you guys love Hera? I think she's cool- I kinda like the way I've done her (even if I do say so myself). So… what's gonna happen next? Any theories or thoughts? Let me know!**

**Thank you Wense! To get back to you comment on Chapter 17…**

**"-After her kidnapping, Persephone wakes up in a room, that seems to be Hades' but later, when she and Hades go back there, she doesn't seem to identify it as the room where she was being held. Did she forget it because of when she fell in Lethe? (Since she remembered her kidnapping, I had assumed that the river hadn't affected her memory, but maybe I was wrong)"**

**Okay, so good question- happy to clear this up. She just remembers her kidnapping, if she was to remember the Hades room as the one she first woke up in she would have known straight away that he had been her kidnapper as she would have put 2 and 2 together. So I just wrote it as she'd forgotten everything passed going into darkness with her kidnapper, which would explain why she'd believe Hades had rescued her (as obviously, she can't think the worst of him).**

**"-Also, when she first woke up in the Underworld, she talked to Hecate, but when she sees her later for the bath, she doesn't seem to recognise her as the woman she previously talked to. Again, she could have forgotten her because of Lethe, but when she enters her room with the water, Persephone doesn't wonder who she is."**

**As she forgot everything since her kidnapping, she would also forget Hecate. Hades said new clothes would be provided by Hecate, which is why Persephone doesn't wonder what the woman's name is when she enters. That and she's too embarrassed that the older woman knows she slept in Hades' bed with him.**

**"-In chapter 15, Persephone wakes up in Hades' bed and the bed clothes are black, but they were red the night before. I just really wonder what is going on with the color-changing bed clothes. It was weird and interesting, but we didn't hear about it since then. Was it a one-time thing? Did the colors really changed? Why? (So many questions...)"**

**The colour of the bed clothes are red. Hades' clothing is black. She wakes up on black- I wrote this to show how close she'd managed to get to him in her sleep. I'm so sorry if this wasn't clear enough for you, I'll hopefully get the time to go back over my chapters once I've finished writing the story and revise some.**

**"Now, for this chapter I noticed two mistakes:**

**-Hades says even the gods have auras, but Persephone asks him anyway a bit later in the dialogue."**

**Ahhh! Good spot! Thanks for that! I'll change that later on when I've finished all my chapters and can read through them all at a slower pace.**

**"-At some point, you wrote that Hades takes Persephone's hand, but later in the sentence, it says he was about to take her hand when Hecate arrived."**

**Ohhhhh! How on earth did I manage that? :O That is shocking- I'm actually disgusted with myself… the hell was on my mind when I wrote that? Because my mind was obviously going walkies… That will be fixed! After I post more chapters, I'll go back and fix mistakes!**

**Also... just to clear up Hecate's intervention. "What did she tell Hades to make him leave Persephone alone? What could have been so urgent? And why did she somewhat betrayed her master by pushing Seph in the pool? She might have felt bad for her, but she must have known Hades wouldn't be too happy about it?"**

**She just says there's something urgent to get Persephone alone at the pool. Nothing was urgent. She betrayed Hades because she thought he would tell Persephone the truth, but when he didn't she didn't want Persephone to believe a lie. She likes Persephone as she has a certain innocence about her and believes that she's too good for the lies that have been told to her. Plus, she knows it will be better for Hades in the long run as it would break both his and Persephone's heart if they had fallen in love and she eventually find out. She risks Hades' anger at her for betraying him because she has both their best interests at heart- if Persephone is to love Hades then Hecate believes it shouldn't be based on a lie, and she knows that if that lie later unravels the Lord of the Underworld would be crushed as Persephone would feel betrayed and hate him, and that would be bad for everyone everywhere because an angry Lord of the Underworld is not a good thing!**

**Thank you for pointing all of that out for me! I hope I managed to clear up all of your questions.**

**If any other readers have any questions or spotted mistakes please feel free to tell me! It helps me so much as a writer and I so love to read your feedback!**

**Fables-and-FairyTale xx**


End file.
